la obsesion
by hinatita4eva
Summary: el queria tener una familia normal, ella queria un romance de pelicula y nada monotono, un encuentro hara que se desarrolle una gran atraccion o podria ser amor?  epilogo TT TT up
1. Chapter 1

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

Prólogo I

Edimburgo, Escocia

"Buenos días, Sakura". El Dr. Sasuke Uchiha inclinó formalmente la cabeza, ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer con la que había estado saliendo durante aproximadamente dos meses. Escoltándola hasta un banco en la mitad del santuario de la iglesia de Blackfriar, se acomodó en el lugar a su lado y esperó que pronuncien el sermón dominical.

Aclarando su garganta por lo bajo, Margaret sonrió mientras le ofrecía una goma de mascar. "¿Quieres un pedazo?". Se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa cuando él giró para mirarla a través de sus lentes con marcos de alambre. "So-son tus favoritos", tartamudeó.

Sasuke sonrió lentamente, sus ojos negros la miraron fijamente. "Gracias. Eso fue considerado de tu parte, querida". Él aceptó el trozo de goma de mascar y lo puso en su boca. Masticándolo silenciosamente, volvió su atención al frente del santuario, donde el ministro aún estaba yendo hacia el púlpito.

Cuando comenzó el sermón, los pensamientos de Sasuke comenzaron a desviarse hacia la mujer a su lado. Sakura estaba deseosa de casarse, él lo sabía, y a decir verdad Sasuke había llegado a esa etapa de la vida donde ya no quería estar solo. Tenía treinta y nueve, casi cuarenta, sin hijos, y nunca se había casado. Entonces por al menos la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas, se permitió considerar los beneficios de una unión con Sakura.

Compañerismo. Respeto mutuo. Crianzas similares. Y Sakura era una buena cocinera, además de todo. Sería una excelente ama de casa y una madre genial para sus futuros hijos. Querría no tener ningún reparo con respecto al matrimonio, pero supuso que era de esperarse que le diera un poco de susto.

Sakura era bastante común de cara y de cuerpo, ni fea ni hermosa. Era de naturaleza tímida y reservada, y prefería remitirse a Sasuke para todo. No había nada particularmente emocionante en Sakura o en su vida; su idea de pasarla bien era una comida en lo de su mamá cada domingo después de misa. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba.

Sasuke era un hombre sensato que no se dejaba llevar por raptos de fantasía o de pasión. Profesor universitario de matemáticas, tenía autoridad y era un poco brusco; se manejaba mejor con los números que con la gente. Sakura entendía estas cosas de él y las toleraba por lo que él era. A cambio, él toleraba su afecto por la iglesia, pese a no ser demasiado religioso.

Sasuke también era un poco monótono, tal como Sakura. No era el tipo de hombre que uno incluye en una lista de invitados esperando que levante el ánimo en una fiesta aburrida, era el tipo de hombre al que uno recurre cuando se le pinchó una cubierta y necesita que lo alcancen al trabajo. Era confiable y se podía contar con él, los mismos atributos que le aseguraban que sería un marido más que apropiado para Sakura.

Cuando el sermón llegó a su fin, Sasuke se puso de pie y acompañó a Sakura hasta su auto. Ella se colgó de su brazo, sonrojándose levemente con la sensación íntima de tocar sus músculos, que se abultaban bajo su mano. "La pasé estupendo. El sermón me pareció bastante bueno. ¿Y a ti?", preguntó ella esperanzada.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "En especial, me gustó cómo el ministro recitó el libro de Daniel. Me pareció notable su profundidad".

"Ciertamente", acordó Sakura, "no podría estar más de acuerdo".

Él sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a su vehículo, ella le entregó las llaves y esperó que abriera la puerta del auto para ella. "¿Te veré en lo de Mamá esta tarde?". Dejó su brazo y sonrió recatadamente. "Está preparando todos tus platos favoritos".

Sasuke frotó su barriga y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Cómo podría dejar pasar una oferta tan tentadora? Por supuesto que estaré allí, Sakura".

Ella se sonrojó aún más. "Te veré a las dos, entonces".

"A las dos será".

Sasuke miró cómo el práctico auto de cuatro puertas de Sakura salía del estacionamiento de la Iglesia de Blackfriar y doblaba hacia el tráfico. Ella en verdad era totalmente práctica y confiable, características que se manifestaban en todo, desde su vestimenta conservadora y sin ornamentos innecesarios hasta su limpio pero modesto auto.

Supuso que sabía que decisión debía tomar. Después de todo, Sasuke era un hombre de lo más sensato.

"Está…". Juguetona, dejó la oración incompleta, sacudiendo las cejas como Groucho Marx. Sabía que Hinata nunca la juzgaría o pensaría nada malo de que una mujer casada desde hace doce años se dé el gusto de divertirse una noche en forma inocente e inofensiva con sus amigas solteras.

Realmente, siempre consideraron a Hinata la librepensadora del grupo, lo que es mucho decir para dos escritoras y una artista. Hija de padres hippies que apoyaban cualquier cosa desde el amor libre hasta la legalización de la marihuana, creció en un ambiente en el que pocas cosas eran consideradas tabú.

A los veintipico, Hinata había pasado por todo desde el sexo lésbico hasta tomarse un fin de semana que otro de descanso en complejos nudistas tales como el famoso Hedonismo de Jamaica. Había salido con hombres de diferentes culturas, hombres de diferentes niveles sociales, y eso porque estaba muy cómoda y segura de quién era.

A diferencia de amigas de su círculo, los padres de Hinata la alentaron realmente a probar cosas nuevas, a experimentar sexualmente para encontrar lo que funcionaba para ella y lo que no. La aleccionaron duramente para que tenga cuidado, para que siempre tome precauciones contra las enfermedades, pero siempre la alentaron. Un hecho que hacía que su vida familiar parezca muy idílica y moderna entre sus pares mientras crecía.

En verdad, su vida no fue más idílica que la de cualquier otro. Su familia experimentó los mismos altibajos, las mismas alegrías y tristezas, que cualquier otra familia. Sólo fueron más abiertos entre sí sobre lo tabú que lo que se podría considerar lo normal.

Con veintinueve años, y acercándose a la gran tercera década, sabía lo que quería, tenía un firme control de su libido y sus necesidades. Ya no sentía el impulso de experimentar, no había tenido esa necesidad por más de tres años en realidad, porque estaba muy en contacto con sus deseos.

Y lo que deseaba más que nada, se dio cuenta poco más de un mes atrás, era una relación monogámica y exclusiva con un hombre tan aventurero como ella. Un hombre que sepa lo que es la Diversión, con mayúsculas, un hombre que pudiera atrapar su atención y mantenerla.

No quería un tonto confiable y aburrido como el hombre con el que se había casado Ino. Kiba era un hombre agradable, pensó, pero sin gracia, sin nada, nada de gracia. No, quería algo completamente distinto para ella. Quería un hombre que, de un momento para otro, la arrastrara en un viaje de buceo a Micronesia, la llevara a todas las últimas exposiciones de sus artistas favoritos, la llevara a París en avión de un arrebato y la tuviera cautiva allí durante una semana o dos mientras hacían el amor y tomaban vino.

La idea de aventura de Kiba, se le había quejado Ino, era cenar afuera en la parrilla local y, si tenía mucha suerte, ir al cine después. No era definitivamente lo que Hinata buscaba.

Hinata culpaba alegremente a sus poco tradicionales padres de su incapacidad de aceptar lo tradicional. Provenían de la Era de Acuario, del tiempo en que la pasión gobernaba a la lógica. Y Hinata siguió sus pasos en más de un sentido.

Su madre era una actriz, su padre un escritor de teatro igualmente talentoso. A los diez años, Hinata supo que seguiría sus pasos y de hecho se convirtió en escritora, como su padre. Pero si bien su padre escribía para Broadway, ella escribía solamente novelas de suspenso. No había llegado al nivel de notoriedad de sus padres, pero estaba camino a hacerlo.

"Bueno"; preguntó Ino, su atención puesta ahora en Valentina, ya que el vibrante sonido de la música y los flashes de luz del escenario estaban disminuyendo hasta el próximo número, "¿por cuánto tiempo te irás a ese festival de arte?".

"¿Cuál de ellos?", dijo Tenten socarrona.

Ino rió por lo bajo. "Ése en el extranjero. Ése festival en Edimburgo".

Hinata sonrió, y sus ojos lavandas tintinearon. "Por un mes. El festival es el más importante de Europa, me dijeron. No puedo esperar para verlo".

Ino asintió. "¿Son éstas otras vacaciones trabajando, o unas verdaderas, reales y completas vacaciones?".

"Creo que podría decirse que ambas".

Levantó su cóctel White Russian y lo hizo girar en el vaso.

"La editorial Ballast Books dará un par de fiestas allí para tratar de introducir a sus escritores al mercado europeo. Pero el resto del tiempo, el mes es mío"."Qué chica afortunada".

"Sí". Ella sonrió. "¿Quieren venir, chicas?". Miró mordaz a Ino. "Se supone que tú deberías ir de todas formas. Eres escritora de Ballast, por si no lo recuerdas",

Ino resopló al escuchar eso. "Kiba nunca me dejaría ir por un mes entero, nena. No cuidaría de Moegi mientras no estoy. Tú lo sabes".

Tenten suspiró. "Para mí es imposible también. Tengo dos exposiciones acordadas para el mes que viene".

"Siento perdérmelas"; dijo Hinata con sinceridad. "Quisiera haber sabido de ellas antes de ir y pagar por adelantado todo el viaje de un mes".

Tenten hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia. "Te comprendo. Además, todavía no superé mi Período Negro", dijo dramáticamente. "Las obras que voy a exhibir son todas nuevas, pero no hice ningún cambio drástico desde mi última exhibición en Manhattan".

Hinata asintió. "Me encanta tu Período Negro. Muy humeante y sexy". Sonriendo lentamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia Ino. "Y si cambias de idea y puedes escaparte, aunque sea por unos días, vente conmigo. Ya tengo una habitación en un hotel, todo lo que necesitas son los pasajes de avión".

Ino sonrió, encantada con la idea. "Gracias. ¡Si puedo arreglarlo, allí estaré!".

Hinata no respondió porque la música estaba subiendo otra vez y un nuevo artista vestido como Darth Vader ingresaba al escenario. Además, no tenía sentido responder. Ino no iría nunca a Edimburgo, y ambas lo sabían. Ino nunca haría nada para sacudir la estantería en casa como para ganar unos días de paraíso sin Kiba. Ino era una mujer de lo más sensata, una mujer que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos de fantasía o caprichos momentáneos.

Nada que ver con Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Bueno acá con una nueva adaptación SasuHina Jajaja creo que me emocione demasiado

Nos vemos pronto

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

Edimburgo, Escocia

Dos semanas después

"Realmente no es necesario que me compres un nuevo par de pantalones, Sasuke". Sakura le sonrió mientras entraban a la tienda Jenners. "Me doy cuenta de que no fue tu intención derramar el vaso de jugo sobre mi traje de tweed. De veras, quizás todavía se puede sacar la mancha".

"No es molestia, Sakura". Inclinó su cabeza mientras se dirigían a la sección de mujeres. "Arruiné un par de pantalones en perfectas condiciones con mi torpeza y me parece más que justo reemplazarlos".

"Qué amable de tu parte", dijo tímidamente.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario mientras se acercaban a un perchero con elegantes vestidos de marca. Había una voluptuosa mujer de mediana estatura en el pasillo siguiente, revisando los distintos modelos con sus uñas color rojo sangre. Su mano se posó sobre un vestido Calvin Klein negro que apenas se veía, luego pasó los dedos lentamente por la tela para probar cómo se sentía bajo su piel.

Las uñas rojo sangre hicieron su elección, sacando el escaso pedazo de tela negra. La mujer desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y Sasuke notó que sentía una extraña curiosidad con respecto a su apariencia. Desde donde él estaba, sólo vio una mano pálida y una serie de uñas largas color carmesí. Los percheros de ropa habían bloqueado el resto.

"Estos vestidos son todos una porquería". Sakura frunció los labios con desaprobación. "El tipo de ropas que sólo una ramera podría ponerse".

A Sasuke se le ocurrió que el origen de su enojo era un exhibidor con mucha clase de Donna Karan, pero no dijo una palabra. Después de todo, Sakura era conservadora para vestirse. "Creo que los pantalones están dos pasillos más allá". La tomó del codo y la condujo en la dirección correcta. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo apropiado por aquí".

"Ah, sí. Ahora esto está mejor". Al llegar a su destino, Sakura levantó un par de pantalones color camel y sonrió. "Este pantalón es una preciosura, ¿no te parece?".

Sasuke hizo una mueca mentalmente. A pesar de que los aburridos pantalones de tweed marrón le parecían cualquier cosa menos fascinantes, declinó hacer el comentario. Sakura tenía derecho a vestirse como creyera adecuado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que los pantalones se verían muy diferentes en ella de lo que aparentaban en el perchero.

Además, se recordó Sasuke, él muchas veces usaba pantalones de tweed para dar clases. El cavernícola socialmente retrógrado que había en él, sin embargo, deseaba que a la mujer que había estado cortejando le gustara una ropa más femenina.

"Excelente". Él sonrió. "¿Te gustaría probártelos? ¿Para ver si te quedan bien?".

Ella se mordió el labio. "¿No te molesta esperar?", le preguntó dubitativa.

Sasuke suspiró para sus adentros. Por un lado, se conocía a sí mismo y conocía su personalidad dominante lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no objetaba completamente que Sakura consultara todo con él, pero por otra parte, a veces le molestaba que fuera tan tímida que le diera miedo expresar opinión alguna. Ése era un dilema. Pero no quería ponerse a pensar en él ahora, "Para nada".

Diez minutos después, Sasuke controló su reloj, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría llevar probarse un par de pantalones de tweed. Pero era un hombre paciente, entonces se paró afuera del área de probadores de mujeres sin chistar. Unos segundos después, escuchó que se abría la puerta del probador. Miró, creyendo que era Sakura. No lo era.

Primero aparecieron una mano pálida y uñas color rojo sangre, lo que hizo que los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se aceleren inexplicablemente. La mano atractivamente arreglada abrió la puerta de par en par, revelando una mujer hermosa con cabello azabache con reflejos azulados vestida con un vestido Calvin Klein que apenas se veía.

Como hombre de ciencias que era, no dejó de notar que cuanto más se le acercaba la mujer, más rápido le latía el corazón. Nunca había tenido una reacción tan básica, tan primaria a una mujer. El delgado y transparente vestido llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, caía en picada en el frente para revelar un escote bien redondeado, y se sostenía de los hombros con delgadas tiras de encaje.

Caminaba de forma provocativa, sensual como sin quererlo. Cuando se acercaba al lugar donde él estaba, pasó muy cerca de él para usar el espejo triple a su lado, y lo llevó por delante accidentalmente, sin haber notado su presencia.

"Ay, lo siento mucho".

Humeante. Su voz le recordaba a un espiral de humo aterciopelado. O a sábanas de seda y sexo sudoroso. Tosió discretamente tapándose con la mano. "No es nada". Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos color lavanda. Un manchón de pecas sobre el puente de su nariz debió haberla hecho menos atractiva, pero sólo servía para realzar su apariencia exótica. "Debí haber sabido que no debía pararme frente al único espejo triple más cercano a los probadores de las mujeres".

Había hecho el comentario con toda seriedad, pero ella le miró cálidamente y se rió. Se encontró retribuyéndole la sonrisa, satisfecho de haberla complacido sin querer.

"Pobre hombre. Corre el riesgo de ser pasado por arriba por aquí".

Tenía un sensual acento del sur de los Estados Unidos que recorrió el largo de su espina dorsal. "Procuraré no terminar mal".

Volvió a reírse. Apartó los ojos y tosió discretamente cubriéndose con la mano. La mujer generaba en él la más primitiva de las fascinaciones.

"Bueno, buena suerte, entonces".

Se alejó lentamente de él y se paró frente al espejo, analizando cómo le quedaba el vestido desde todos los ángulos. Él podría haberle dicho cómo le quedaba si se lo hubiera preguntado. Pecaminosamente fascinante.

Cuando se paró frente al espejo para mirarse, Sasuke pudo ver sin ningún problema que llevaba una tanga blanca debajo del vestido. Su trasero estaba moldeado alrededor del escaso trozo de tela, como si hubiera sido hecho para él, dos globos de carne seguramente divididos por una pedacito de encaje blanco.

Miró rápidamente para otro lado, levantando sus lentes de alambre dorado sobre el puente de su nariz mientras lo hacía. Resopló, con el pene erecto.

Una vendedora interrumpió, por suerte, sus pensamientos lascivos, sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a la mujer americana. Volvió a respirar hondo y exhaló. Quería que Sakura se apure.

"¡Te ves absolutamente divina!", dijo la vendedora con demasiado entusiasmo, de la forma en que los que trabajan a comisión son capaces. Sin embargo, la vendedora no mentía. La americana de ojos lavanda, con labios gruesos y senos pulposos realmente se veía divina. Se preguntó ocioso cuánto era el vestido y cuánto era simplemente la mujer en sí.

"¿Eso crees?". Arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. "Pensaba que estaba bien, pero no estaba segura".

"¡Perfecto!", irrumpió la vendedora de cabellos rojizos. "Mucho mejor que el anterior. Absolutamente increíble".

La americana sonrió lentamente, como si comprendiera qué perseguía la empleada. La pequeña colorada quería hacer una venta. "Genial. Entonces me lo llevo".

Diez minutos después, Sakura salió del probador, habiéndose decidido por un sensato par de pantalones de tweed color marrón camel, notablemente parecidos a los primeros que se había probado. Le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la caja donde la americana y la colorada todavía estaban charlando de todo y de nada. La colorada estaba muy animada, ya que la americana estaba gastando mucho dinero. "Te verás absolutamente cautivadora en la fiesta de Ballast con ese vestido".

La americana solamente sonrió. "Gracias". Le dio su tarjeta Visa. "A todo esto, ¿cuándo empieza el festival? Tenía la impresión de que duraba todo el mes de agosto, pero parece que no".

"La semana que viene", contestó la colorada mientras aceptaba la Visa en su palma. "Dura tres semanas, no cuatro", dijo a modo de explicación.

Su cliente suspiró. "Me pregunto qué haré de mi vida hasta entonces. Quizás me vaya en auto hasta las montañas", dijo con nostalgia. "Nunca las he visto".

"Excelente idea". La colorada pasó la tarjeta de crédito, casi salivando cuando volvió aceptada. "Hay un complejo de playas genial en Strathy Point que atrae mucho turismo". Se inclinó para acercarse a la americana y le susurró confidencialmente mientras le entregaba el recibo para que lo firme. "Escuché decir que te permiten pavonearte por ahí en topless en los meses de verano". Ella guiñó el ojo. "A mí me parece un gran programa".

Sasuke podía sentir cómo Sakura se tensaba a su lado. Sin duda, la colorada había ofendido su sentido de las buenas costumbres sin quererlo.

"Tienes razón", dijo la americana sin vueltas, "suena divertido. ¿Cómo era el nombre del lugar otra vez?".

"Strathy Point".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que ya sé adónde me dirigiré por unos días. Gracias por el dato".

La colorada hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, mientras tomaba el recibo de vuelta. "No pienses en nada, ¡ay, caramba!".

La cabeza de la americana se levantó rápidamente. Miró a la vendedora extrañada.

"¿Eres Hinata Hyuuga? ¿La mujer que escribe esos thrillers de suspenso sensuales?".

Las orejas de Sasuke se entusiasmaron. Él mismo había leído un par de novelas suyas.

"Ella misma".

"¡Me encanta tu trabajo! ¿Cuándo sale el próximo libro?".

La americana se sonrojó levemente. Un efecto que a Sasuke le pareció extrañamente encantador. "A fin de mes".

"¡Excelente!".

Un minuto y un autógrafo después, la Americana con las uñas rojo sangre se retiraba de Jenners, cargando bolsas con compras. Sasuke la miró irse, de su vida para siempre, y deseó que saberlo no lo hubiera hecho reaccionar de ninguna forma.

"Sasuke", dijo Sakura dubitativa, "debemos hablar".

La siguió al living formal de su madre, e inclinó la cabeza. "Cómo no". Tomó asiento donde ella le indicó, preguntándose de qué podría tratarse esto.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo para llegar al tema central, quitando una pelusa imaginaria de sus pantalones nuevos mientras juntaba coraje. Sasuke la miró curioso, sin saber qué estaba pasando. "¿Sakura?", la alentó gentilmente con el codo.

Ella lo miró, siempre como un ratón nervioso. "Sasuke, lamento decir esto, pero yo…" Su voz se apagaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?".

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas mientras lo miraba. "Me temo que esto no está funcionando para mí", suspiró.

Él se paralizó, todo su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil por un largo rato. "¿Perdón?". Juntó las cejas. "Pensé que nos estábamos llevando admirablemente bien".

"Ah, eso es cierto", se apuró, y levantó su cabeza rosada arratonada rápidamente. "Es sólo que… que…"

"¿Sí?".

Suspiró. "Sasuke, déjame decírtelo directamente".

Él asintió.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?". Volvió a la tarea de quitar la pelusa invisible de sus pantalones. Sus mejillas ardieron, de rosa a carmesí. "¿Planeas casarte conmigo?".

"Sakura, yo…"

"¡Discúlpame!", replicó. "Es que, Sasuke, voy a cumplir treinta y dos la semana que viene. Mi reloj biológico marcha a un ritmo enloquecedor". Cerró sus ojos por un instante, avergonzada. "Entonces necesito conocer tus intenciones", dijo con un chillido.

En ese momento, supo que no podía casarse con ella, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco triste. Había estado dudando todo el tiempo, sin querer hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos al respecto. Pero ahora, encerrado en el famoso rincón por Sakura, le quedó claro como el agua que no podían estar juntos toda una vida.

A Sasuke le gustaba y la respetaba de veras, pero las diferencias entre ellos eran enormes. Era demasiado santurrona, demasiado tímida. Él era demasiado autoritario, demasiado brusco o por lo menos comparado con ella. Pero era una buena mujer, y una mujer que merecía que le digan la verdad.

Sasuke suspiró, con el ánimo por el suelo. Maldición, realmente apreciaba a Sakura. Lo último que quería en el mundo era lastimarla. Buscó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas. "Eres muy valiosa, y maravillosa", le dijo suavemente, "pero yo…" Respiró hondo y se preparó para darle la verdad que estaba buscando. "Pero no creo que funcionáramos como matrimonio", terminó suavemente.

Sakura asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento muchísimo. Quizás si tomáramos las cosas con un poquito más de calma, le diéramos un poco más de tiempo a nuestra relación…".

Ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. "Ya he desperdiciado dos meses y medio de mi vida contigo, Dr. Uchiha". Estaba más enojada de lo que la había visto nunca. "Creo que es mejor que simplemente te vayas".

Sasuke dudó por un instante antes de ceder. Se puso de pie, y la miró. "Que te vaya bien, Sakura".

Ella cerró los ojos. "Por favor, vete y ya".

Inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose malvado por segunda vez en la misma tarde, aunque por diferentes motivos. Lastimar a una mujer que realmente apreciaba no había estado entre sus planes del día, o de ningún día. Cuando le dio la espalda, Sasuke se fue sin más que hacer, sin querer causarle más dolor que el necesario.

Para cuando llegó al auto, se sintió más viejo y más cansado de lo que recordó sentirse alguna vez. Frunció el ceño mientras se agarraba con fuerza al volante.

Sasuke pensó de repente que la santurrona y arratonada Margaret había juntado el coraje para dejarlo.

Gruñó. Hasta aquí llegó su presunta timidez.

.

.

.

.

Hola espero q escriban reviews para darle algo de ánimos a esta pobre chica que está habiendo estas adaptaciones por favor TT_TT

¿Reviews?


	3. capitulo 3

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

La tímida y santurrona de Sakura lo había dejado. Si eso no era el colmo, dudaba qué podía serlo.

Sasuke suspiró al recordar lo que pasó ayer mientras se dirigía a su oficina en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Necesitaba preparar apuntes para las clases, que comenzaban en dos semanas. Sentándose en su escritorio, juntó las manos y analizó su situación personal.

Frunció el ceño. Gris era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla.

Sasuke nunca fue el tipo de hombre que otros consideraran particularmente emocionante. Eso lo supo toda su vida, pero hasta este momento no le había molestado ser consciente de ello.

De chico, había sido enfermizo pero trabajador; le había ido muy bien con los estudios y había desarrollado un profundo amor por las matemáticas. Un muchacho delgado y desgarbado, que disfrutaba de la identidad que le habían dado sus notas escolares, dándose cuenta de que era lo único en lo que era mejor que la mayoría. Firmemente arraigado en la identidad de nerd para cuando tuvo trece años, ya hasta había comenzado a vestirse para el papel.

No llegó al extremo, se recordó, porque siempre tuvo buen gusto para vestirse. Pero se ponía anteojos en vez de comprarse lentes de contacto, y se vestía con su traje formal de profesor desde una edad indecentemente temprana.

Y ahora a la edad de treinta y nueve, no había forma de deshacerse de su bien ganada fama de tonto. No importaba que ya no fuera enfermizo y hubiera adquirido un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. La gente veía lo que quería ver, lo que esperaba ver, y desde los trece en adelante se esperó que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un tonto.

Pero, ¿él había hecho algo para erradicar tal concepto? No, pensó tristemente, no había hecho nada. Se había contentado con su papel de aburrido y confiable profesor de matemáticas, contento de dejar las cosas como estaban…

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a la biblioteca del otro lado de su oficina. Levantándose lentamente de su asiento, fue hasta el sofá donde a veces dormía cuando se quedaba a trabajar de noche, y hasta la estructura de roble, deteniéndose a recoger una copia de El Grito. Era el último lanzamiento de una tal Hinata Hyuuga.

Ahora que Sakura lo había dejado bien dejado, podía confesarse mentalmente a sí mismo algo que no había podido admitir antes. Exactamente que cuando se encontró con cierta escritora ayer, toda ojos lavanda y sonrisas rojas, quiso que ella lo viera como algo más que un aburrido profesor de matemáticas, más que un hombre sensato con la ropa adecuada.

Quiso que lo viera como un macho viril que había percibido su olor y estaba detrás de él.

Resopló ante sus ridículos pensamientos. Como si eso fuera posible.

Aun así, Sasuke se encontró preguntándose, y no por primera vez, qué habría pasado por la cabeza de la novelista cuando conversaba con él. ¿Qué habría pensado de él? ¿O habría pensado en él? Probablemente no.

Sasuke suspiró, volviendo a poner El Grito en el estante que ocupaba. Volvió al escritorio y se desplomó sin ceremonias en su asiento. Pasando rápidamente los dedos por su cabello corto y oscuro, intentó aplacar la ansiedad que crecía dentro suyo diciéndose que no le hacía nada bien obsesionarse con una mujer que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y muy probablemente ni le interesaría aprenderlo.

Aun ahora, sentado en su sensato escritorio rodeado de los elementos sensatos de una vida sensata de profesor, no podía evitar pensar en el poco sensato paradero actual de la Sra. Hinata Hyuuga. Él sabía exactamente dónde estaba, exactamente qué estaba haciendo, porque debió haber sido sordo para no escuchar la conversación que mantuvo ayer con la vendedora colorada.

El objeto de su deseo estaba en Strathy Point. Posiblemente haciendo topless recostada en algún lugar de la playa en este mismo momento. La mera imagen mental le causó una dolorosa erección.

Mientras se frotaba la quijada distraídamente con la palma de la mano, Sasuke se preguntó si tendría el coraje de usar este dato indiscreto y hacer algo totalmente atípico en él… algo impulsivo como seguir a Hinata Hyuuga a Strathy Point e intentar volver a establecer contacto con ella.

Un proyecto excitante, pero a la vez muy desconcertante.

¿Qué pasaría si, después de todo, ella no tuviera deseos si quiera de hablar con él? ¿Y si quedaba como un tonto?

Sasuke estuvo por dejar de lado la idea por completo cuando se le apareció en la cabeza la imagen de la santurrona y tímida Sakura dejándolo. Frunció el ceño. Si el ratón juntó coraje para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva después de apenas dos meses de salir, entonces él bien podía juntar coraje para hacer una visita a Strathy Point.

Realmente, pensó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie velozmente, asqueado de su vida aburrida, cansado del status quo, ¿por qué diablos no?

La vendedora había estado en lo cierto y no. Era una playa de topless, sí, pero también llevaban la parte de abajo desnuda. Hinata se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al tema, mientras ignoraba las miradas excitadas que le propiciaban algunos turistas de sexo masculino. Los padres la habían llevado a playas nudistas desde que tuvo edad suficiente para caminar, por lo que no le veía nada extraordinario a ver cuerpos desnudos por ahí.

Aun así, no era tan naif como para creer que todos veían las cosas como ella. La mayoría de los hombres estaban aquí simplemente para mirar.

Hinata encontró un lugar para ella un poco apartado de los otros turistas. Extendiendo una lona sobre la costa de arena, se hizo un nudo en el pelo y se desplomó sobre la lona. Buscando dentro de su bolso playero, encontró una botella de bronceador y comenzó a aplicárselo sobre los hombros y los senos. La loción helada hizo que sus pezones se endurezcan, botones alargados de carne rosada que sobresalían de las acolchonadas aureolas que los rodeaban.

Al terminar de cubrir sus brazos y piernas con bronceador, se recostó sobre la lona, sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza con las manos. Sus pezones sobresalían aún más, y su reacción al sol le hacía sentir un pequeño dolor carnal anudándose en el vientre.

Hinata cerró los ojos, y dejó vagar su mente mientras su cara y cuerpo tomaban un color marrón dorado al rayo del sol. Mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban, notó que se remontaban dos días hacia atrás hasta ese atractivo hombre que había conocido en Jenners.

Lo raro de eso era que el sujeto no era realmente su tipo. Y Hinata era muy consciente de cuál era su tipo. Por qué le había prestado atención siquiera a ese hombre de aspecto estudioso y conservador, no lo sabía.

Estaba acostumbrada a salir con músicos y artistas, la clase de hombres que tienen un cierto aire de desenfado, la clase de hombres que están siempre a la pesca para probar una cosa nueva u otra o simplemente por ser de naturaleza inquietos. Por supuesto, Hinata se admitió a sí misma, era esa misma inquietud que había hecho que su último novio se alejara de ella en primer lugar, incorporando nuevas amantes sin siquiera pensar en lo que esto le haría a su corazón.

Si había una palabra que no podría describir al hombre de Jenners, era inquieto. Hinata sonrió, pensando que el extraño había esperado a quienquiera que había acompañado a la tienda con una paciencia muy poco común en un hombre. Si hubiese sido su ex novio, Sai, habría intentado llevarse a la vendedora colorada a la cama para entretenerse mientras esperaba que su novia o esposa salga del probador.

Los pensamientos de Hinata vagaron un poco más, mientras ella se preguntaba si esa falta de inquietud en un hombre era necesariamente algo malo. Pensó en el paciente extraño, que no era en absoluto del tipo que cualquier cosa que llevara falda le venía bien. Se preguntó ociosamente si sería paciente en todos los aspectos de su vida, en la cama por ejemplo, luego se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una idiota por siquiera pensar en eso.

El extraño de aspecto adecuado estaba en Edimburgo, lo que sería lo mismo que si estuviera cruzando el océano, ya que no tenía idea de quién era o como encontrarlo si quisiera intentarlo. Además, se recordó, podía estar casado por lo que sabía, y algo que nunca se le ocurriría era involucrarse con un hombre casado o con cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Hinata se durmió al sol un minuto después, su último pensamiento coherente girando en torno a si el extraño la habría notado como mujer.

Y por qué tenía que importarle eso a ella.

.

.

.

.

Desde el próximo capítulo comienza lo hot Kukuku así que espero su reviews para saber si aun les gusta la historia

.

.

Besos XD


	4. Chapter 4

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

Sasuke se despertó al sentir su cañón dolorosamente erecto desapareciendo en las profundidades de la garganta de Hinata. Sus labios carnosos devoraban todo su largo, luego resurgían para juguetear con su extremadamente sensible cabeza. Él gimió, agarrándola de su cabello azulado. Apretó la quijada cuando ella hizo un "Mmmm" de apreciación y sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cañón.

Le pasó la lengua por todo su largo como a un chupetín, cerró los ojos y se la chupó como si fuera su placer favorito. "Mmm mmm mmmmmm".

"Por Dios". Sasuke apretó los dientes, incapaz de soportar un minuto más. Con un gemido ronco, se acabó en su boca.

Volvió a estremecerse cuando vio que sus labios y lengua lengüeteaban todo su jugo, luego chupaban del pequeño orificio de su sensible cabeza para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada. Se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó y pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, lo primero que notó fue que el sol se había puesto en el horizonte y había caído la noche. La segunda cosa que notó, y la mejor de las dos, fue que una hermosa concha pelada bajaba hacia su boca.

Las uñas rojo sangre de Hinata separaron los labios de su conchita, lo que sirvió para que su pequeño capullo de rosa de clítoris sobresalga aún más. "Chúpamela, Sasuke", murmuró con ese acento americano, humeante y arrastrado, "me encanta la forma en que comes conchitas".

No había tiempo para una respuesta, porque su concha húmeda había encontrado sus labios y su lengua se había disparado para lamer su concha y enrollarse a su alrededor. Se llevó el sensible pedazo de carne a la boca y comenzó a chupar de él con sorbos largos y narcotizantes.

"Sasuke".

Hinata comenzó a cabalgar en su cara con movimientos lentos y ondulantes, como si hubiera estado montando su verga. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su pelo desatado cayendo sobre su estómago como una cascada, mientras ella gemía en la noche y lo montaba. Cada vez que sus caderas volvían a subir en su movimiento circular, los labios y la lengua succionadora de Sasuke tiraban de su clítoris. Ella gimió, sus pezones sobresaliendo como dagas mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Sasuke gimió con apreciación, mientras sus manos alcanzaban su trasero para sostenerlo y amasarlo. Hinata comenzó a cabalgar sobre su boca más rápido a medida que él masajeaba sus globos mellizos, con su carne empapada presionando contra su tibia boca.

"Dios, sí".

Sasuke comenzó a succionar duro de su clítoris, tirando de ella sin descanso, forzándola a quedarse sin aliento y gemir, a ondularse sobre él en un frenesí de excitación. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y endurecerse a la vez, haciéndole saber que se estaba acabando. Chupó más duro, sin ofrecerle piedad, queriendo que piense en él y solo en él cuando necesitara acabarse.

"Sasuke".

Hinata expulsó su nombre con un gemido primitivo, mientras sus caderas empujaban enloquecidas, y su concha empapaba su cara de rocío. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta un límite imposible mientras su carne se convulsionaba alrededor de su boca y la sangre se arrebataba para acalorar su cara.

Jadeando pesadamente, Hinata apretó su palpitante vagina una vez más contra la boca de Sasuke, luego la deslizó por sus labios, por su mentón, resbalando hacia su pecho. Él sacó su lengua, lamiéndola una vez desde su orificio hasta su clítoris mientras su carne empapada bajaba deslizándose de su cara.

"Mmmm". Hinata le sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho. "Eso fue genial".

Los ojos de Sasuke miraron los pezones distendidos suspendidos sobre su línea de visión. Alcanzó y levantó sus senos con las manos, tirando de sus pezones de una forma que sabía que le gustaba. "Tengo algo más que quiero que montes", murmuró.

Hinata sonrió, sabiendo que su masculinidad erecta estaba tocándola, queriendo entrar. "Tendré que pensarlo", bromeó.

Pero Sasuke no estaba de humor para bromas. Se sentía como un animal en celo, una bestia que quería copular con su pareja. "Siéntate sobre mi verga", dijo demandante, sin rastro alguno de humor en su voz.

A Hinata le sorprendió la manera en que su cuerpo respondió a su tono dominante, empapándose para una entrada suave, preparándose sumisamente para ser cogido. Se agarró de la base de su pene, se puso de rodillas, y se hundió en su duro cañón, penetrándose con un sólo y fluido movimiento. "¿Mejor?", susurró.

"Infinitamente".

Sasuke tiró de los acolchados pezones que le gustaban tanto mientras ella lo montaba largo y duro. Durante los próximos veinte minutos, se dio una panzada de su carne, aceptando vorazmente todos sus clímax, todos sus gemidos.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, lo sabía. Obsesionado con su cuerpo, obsesionado con su concha, queriendo ser su dueño. Estaba obsesionado con ella, punto.

Mientras sus músculos se le amontonaban y anudaban, y él eyaculó su leche caliente bien adentro de su cuerpo, también se dio cuenta de algo más. Cuando estaban solos así, juntos así, copulando como dos animales en pleno celo, estaba más en contacto con quién era como hombre de lo que había estado antes.

No era necesario esconderse detrás de fachadas apropiadas en lo que concernía a Hinata Hyuuga. Sin roles, sin identidades presuntas.

Solamente Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Bueno me dejaron sin palabras estos dos

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

"Entonces, cuéntame sobre ti. Luego de la noche que pasamos juntos en la playa, me encantaría complacer un poco mi curiosidad". Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke mientras se sentaba frente a él en el diminuto restaurante del hotel. Hoy llevaban ropa informal, ambos con una combinación de jeans sencillos y remeras, un hecho de todos los días para Hinata, una anormalidad para Sasuke.

Sasuke le sonrió también, sintiéndose más despreocupado de lo que recordó sentirse alguna vez. El hecho de que no sintiera la necesidad de conformarse a un papel predeterminado se manifestaba en todo, desde su vestimenta informal hasta en que había pasado las últimas horas haciendo el amor en una playa nudista con una mujer sexualmente gloriosa y diez años más joven. Se sintió maravilloso, vivo y maravilloso. No quería que su romance termine jamás.

"Soy profesor de matemáticas en la Universidad de Edimburgo", dijo mientras levantaba su vaso de Cabernet Sauvignon. "He estado allí por casi dieciocho años".

Hinata sonrió, su profundo acento le transmitía sensaciones cálidas y difusas por la espina. "¿Has estado casado?".

"No".

"¿Has estado cerca?".

"Una vez". Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que el recuerdo de su noviecita de la universidad parecía ser de muchísimo tiempo atrás. "Pero finalmente Rin decidió que un profesor de física era más su estilo".

Hinata asintió, comprendiéndolo. "Entonces ella tenía un romance. Mi última relación terminó por el mismo motivo también".

"¿Alguien te engañó a ti?".

Sasuke había hecho la pregunta incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender que un hombre siquiera considerara andar con otras cuando tenía a Hinata en su casa. El hecho de sentirse de esa manera para empezar le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el vientre y albergar una emoción no identificable en el corazón.

Pensaba que era perfecta. Aparentemente pensaba que todos los hombres del planeta debían pensar lo mismo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que no era perfecta para nada, pero esos sentimientos de su parte hicieron que lo deseara aún más.

"Sí, él lo hizo". Ella sonrió socarrona. "Muchas veces, de hecho".

Sasuke se estiró para tomar su mano. "¿Estás bien ahora?".

Su respuesta era importante para él por un par de motivos, lo sabía. No quería que estuviera dolida, y tampoco la quería penando por otro hombre. Esa idea, pensó posesivamente, no era nada placentera.

"Si, estoy bien". Ella sonrió. "En ese momento estuve bastante disgustada. Durante tres días vagué por la casa sintiéndome dramáticamente trágica. Pero cuando llegó el cuarto día y no me importó más me di cuenta de que no pude haber estado enamorada".

Sus cejas se levantaron un poco. "¿Cómo?".

Abrió las manos en un gesto que Sasuke entendió como que tendría que haber sabido la respuesta. "Me sobrepuse a Sai en tres días. Si hubiera estado enamorada de él, me parece que hubiera andado por ahí sintiéndome trágica por lo menos por un par de semanas más". Ella rió por lo bajo. "O al menos por un par de días más".

Sasuke sonrió, más encantado al saber que no había estado enamorada de Sai de lo que debió sentirse, de lo que tenía derecho a sentirse. No tenía idea, después de todo, si Hinata planeaba continuar con su aventura más allá de Strathy Point. Porque ese tema no le caía bien, lo descartó, negándose a pensar en otra cosa que el aquí y ahora. Y justo ahora estaba aquí con ella. Era todo lo que importaba.

"Bueno", irrumpió alegremente Hinata, alejándolo de sus pensamientos, "¿cuánto planeas estar de vacaciones aquí?".

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. "¿Cuánto planeas quedarte tú?".

Ella rió, recordando su confesión anterior de que la había seguido a la playa. Supuso que un hecho semejante debió haberla asustado un poco, pero no lo hizo. Quizás si hubiera algo raro en él, o si la atracción no fuese mutua, se habría alarmado.

Pero definitivamente no estaba alarmada. Al contrario, la hacía sentir tremendamente sensual que Sasuke llegara a tal extremo para estar con ella.

"Estaré aquí tres días más. Bueno, no aquí exactamente, pero en las montañas en general". Ella encogió los hombros. "Había planeado irme de Strathy Point esta tarde e ir de campamento a Cairn Gorm por un par de días".

"Ir de campamento suena encantador", murmuró sin pensar, mientras sus miradas se unían.

Cayó en cuenta de la realidad por una fracción de segundo, y su cara se sonrojó levemente mientras rompía el contacto visual. Se acababa de invitar solo para ir con ella cuando lo más probable era que ella quisiera deshacerse de él.

"Quise decir que estoy seguro que la pasarás mu…"

"¿Quieres venir?".

Su cabeza oscura se levantó velozmente. Tragó saliva. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?", preguntó tentativamente, pensando que debió haber malinterpretado sus intenciones.

"Definitivamente". Ella sonrió. "La cuestión es si tú quieres venir conmigo?".

Él exhaló. "Si no te importa", murmuró, decidiendo no cuestionar su buena suerte.

"No me importa". Hinata meneó la cabeza y sonrió. "No me importa en absoluto".

"Es hermoso aquí arriba".

"Realmente. De verdad lo es".

Hinata miró a Sasuke con curiosidad mientras trabajaban juntos para armar la tienda. Entre que pagaron el hotel y devolvieron el auto alquilado de ella, habían partido tarde de Strathy Point, por lo que ya era casi medianoche. Por suerte, no estaba totalmente oscuro afuera porque el sol nunca se pone realmente en las montañas escocesas durante el verano.

"Dijiste eso casi con nostalgia", dijo ella.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero el gesto no fue para nada casual. "Es una vergüenza, soy consciente, pero he vivido a sólo unas horas en auto de aquí toda mi vida y nunca me tomé el tiempo de venir a experimentarlo por mí mismo".

"¿Te refieres a Cairn Gora? ¿La montaña donde estamos?".

"Sí". Él sonrió, mirándola, con sus ojos oscuros rastrillando sus senos cubiertos, barriendo su protegido Monte antes de volver a revisar la tienda que acababan de armar juntos. "A eso y a otras cosas".

El cuerpo de Hinata tuvo una reacción inmediata a su comentario casual e insinuaciones carnales. Sus pezones se endurecieron como alargados capullos rosas y un calor líquido invadió su vientre. Lo observó con ojos empañados, muy excitada, deseándolo mucho.

Trató de no pensar, diciéndose que este no era el momento para ocuparse de su libido. Habían armado la carpa, cierto, pero todavía necesitaba algunos retoques en el interior. Además, hacía bastante frío afuera y también necesitaban encender un fuego.

"Cuéntame de ti", dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a acomodar ramitas secas entre la pila de troncos. "Entre nuestra conversación en el restaurante esta mañana, y nuestro trayecto a las montañas esta noche, dudo que haya quedado algo que contar sobre mí. Tu, sin embargo, aún eres un enigma".

"¿Un enigma?". Hinata miró sobre su hombro, distrayéndose momentáneamente de su tarea de estirar el piso de la tienda. "No me consideraría eso para nada". Ella sonrió, retomando su tarea. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?".

Todo, pensó Sasuke. "Lo que me quieras contar". Buscó una caja de fósforos y encendió uno contra el lado granuloso de la caja. "Noté por tu acento que eres de alguna parte del sur de los Estados Unidos, pero no puedo identificar cuál exactamente".

"De Georgia", contestó ella de forma algo apagada, con su cara dentro de la tienda mientras arreglaba las cosas como las quería. "Atlanta".

"Ah". Sasuke sonrió, notando distraídamente que las ramitas secas ya estaban encendidas y el tronco apoyado sobre ellas estaba empezando a agarrar fuego. Miró sobre su hombro. "Un bomboncito de Georgia. Yo…"

Se detuvo en la mitad de la oración, distraído por la vista de su abundante trasero apuntando al cielo. Estaba en cuatro patas, la mitad superior de su cuerpo enterrado dentro de la tienda haciendo quién sabe qué, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo vestido de jeans expuesto a los elementos.

Aturdido de sensualidad, se puso de pie, incorporándose mientras se acercaba a ella. Pasó la mano por su trasero, haciéndola quedarse sin aliento mientras deslizaba los dedos entre sus muslos y frotaba su clítoris a través del jean. "Quítate la ropa", dijo bruscamente. "Ahora".

A Sasuke se le cruzó por algún lugar en el fondo de su excitada mente que su voz había sonado un poco dura, incluso para él. Pero parecía no poder detenerse, no podía bajar la intensidad de sus órdenes.

Cuando él estaba cerca de ella de esta manera, y sus pensamientos se volvían carnales, se sentía tan avanzado intelectualmente como un hombre de Neandertal, un cavernícola que quería aparearse con la hembra que había reclamado para sí. Nunca antes había estado así con ninguna otra mujer y por eso no sabía cómo controlarlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Hinata se arrodilló, girando para mirarlo. Sus ojos lavanda estaban bien abiertos, ella estaba claramente sorprendida por su tono de voz. Pero él no hizo ningún descargo, no dio ninguna explicación.

"Quítate la ropa", repitió sin que se le mueva un pelo, con los oscuros ojos entrecerrados del deseo. "Puedes terminar tu trabajo una vez que te la hayas quitado".

Los pezones de Hinata se endurecieron instantáneamente. Debió haberse indignado con sus palabras, o al menos ofendido, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba jugar a ser sumisa con él en un nivel sexual, disfrutaba de la forma en que dominaba su cuerpo como si fuera su dueño.

Sasuke Uchiha era igualitario a nivel social, lo sabía, pero en el plano sexual no era capaz de pensamientos superiores. Nunca había conocido a un hombre remotamente parecido a él antes, uno que no sólo quisiera dominar su cuerpo, pero que fuera incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Cuando Sasuke quería coger se volvía primitivo, animal, el pensamiento racional quedaba descartado. A ella le encantaba eso.

Hinata se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco tímida y nerviosa de repente. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la incongruencia, pensando para sí mientras se bajaba el cierre de los jeans y salía de ellos que este hombre la hacía sentir cualquier cosa menos experimentada. Se fue su camisa después, seguida de su corpiño y su tanga. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, se estiró hasta él, y sus uñas carmesí se dirigieron directamente al cierre de su pantalón.

Él detuvo su mano. Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente, confundida ante tal acción.

"Te tomaré cuando esté listo", balbuceó, empujándola suavemente con el codo dentro de la tienda. "Por ahora sólo quiero mirarte mientras terminas con tu tarea".

Quería disfrutar de su excitación, pensó ella, sabiendo que podía cogerla cuando su necesidad se volviera imperiosa. Se encontró con que su propio cuerpo respondía a sus deseos, su clítoris se hinchaba mientras se ponía en cuatro patas, con la cara dentro de la tienda.

"Mmm, muy bonito", murmuró. "Separa tus piernas un poco más mientras arreglas la carpa. Todo lo que quiero ver es culo, muslos y una concha pelada".

Hinata cerró los ojos brevemente ante sus palabras, embriagantes como eran. Se lo imaginó observando su clítoris inflamada, su vulva acolchonada, y sintió cómo se le juntaba líquido entre los muslos mientras lo hacía. Sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en su carne mojada, podía casi sentirlos marcando su nombre dentro de ella. Lo quería enterrado dentro de ella tanto que penaba por él, sin embargo él ni siquiera la tocaba, menos aún montarla.

Cinco minutos después ella le anunció que la tienda estaba lista. "Estoy lista", susurró, tan excitada que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar.

"Entonces ven y siéntate a mi lado sobre las lonas", le dijo él con voz ronca.

Hinata cumplió, emergiendo con todo su ser del cobertor de la tienda. Se arrodilló al lado de él, notando enseguida que a pesar de estar completamente vestido, había liberado su inflamada erección del confinamiento de sus jeans y la estaba acariciando. Se erguía como si fuera tallado en acero y cubierto de carne, tan gloriosamente dura y firme.

"¿Puedo chuparlo?", preguntó con ojos embriagados de pasión, encontrando su mirada.

"En un minuto", murmuró él.

Sasuke se reclinó sobre sus codos, su verga apuntando hacia arriba. Estirando su cuerpo y la parte superior de su torso, se inclinó hacia Hinata y enrolló su lengua alrededor de un alargado pezón. Ella se estremeció, apretando más su seno contra su cara.

Llevándose el pezón a la boca, Sasuke chupó plácidamente de él, tirando de él con sus labios, haciéndolo girar con su lengua, mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia su escroto, instruyéndola sin palabras para que le haga masajes allí.

Dejo ir el pezón con un gemido, encantado con la sensación de su mano sedosa jugueteando suavemente con las apretadas pelotas dentro del saco. Cayendo sobre su espalda, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello para soportar el peso de su cabeza, luego la observó con ojos vidriosos. "Chúpalo, Hina", murmuró.

Ella obedeció, llevándolo hambrienta hacia su boca como si no hubiera nada en todo el planeta que quisiera más. Le prestó especial atención a la cabeza de su verga, chupándola vigorosamente, sabiendo que él era como la mayoría de los europeos, y por eso no estaba circuncidado, tendría esa parte especialmente sensible.

"Por Dios".

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras sus músculos se apretaban instintivamente del placer casi delirante. Los sonidos de chupadas que hacía su boca acompañados por el aspecto de disfrute carnal de su cara hacían que el placer hedonista se volviera terriblemente cercano al dolor.

Respirando pesadamente, trató de adelantarse a sus esfuerzos eróticos con su mano, para poder montarse a su cuerpo y vaciarse dentro de ella, pero cuando intentó hacer eso su boca simplemente se cerró más fuerte sobre él y comenzó a chupar más rápido y con más energía. Era obvio que quería que se acabe en su boca.

"Hina", dijo apretando los dientes, sus músculos endureciéndose, su vena yugular abultándose, "me acabo, dulzura".

Esa afirmación hizo que su chupada se volviera animal, gimiendo mientras su cabeza se mecía hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su dura erección. Unas uñas largas y rojas envolvieron la base de su verga mientras unos labios carnosos e hinchados devoraban todo su largo, más y más, una y otra vez.

"Dios Santo".

Sasuke se acabó con un gemido, sus ojos casi cerrados, sus dientes descubiertos. Gritó su satisfacción a los remotos parajes de las montañas, y el eco retumbó por toda la montaña Cairn Gorm.

Cuando Hinata lo chupó hasta secarlo, lo vació de todo lo que tenía, su cara se levantó hasta su línea de visión, y se veía completamente adorable y bastante traviesa. Pudo ver que estaba satisfecha consigo misma, satisfecha de haberlo llevado a tal punto de vocalización.

Hinata sonrió. "Guau, Sasuke. Ese grito habría hecho quedar mal a Tarzán".

Habló entre risas y gemidos. "Trabajaré para perfeccionar mis habilidades para colgarme de las lianas más tarde".

Ella rió por lo bajo, acostándose en la lona al lado de él. Él la acercó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Envolviendo su cálido y fláccido pene con la mano, suspiró satisfecha mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. "En realidad nunca había visto una verga sin circuncidar", admitió con una sonrisa en la voz.

"¿No?". Besó la parte superior de su cabeza nuevamente. "¿Los hombres norteamericanos están todos circuncidados?".

"La mayoría, sí". Ella sonrió. "Sólo he leído sobre hombres como tú en los libros".

"¿En los libros, eh?". Lo analizó por un momento. "¿Es allí donde aprendiste también a chupar tan bien a un hombre sin cortar?", preguntó, sin querer apresurarse, pero incapaz de detener el sentimiento de posesión de su voz. "¿De un libro?".

"En realidad, sí", respondió, sin que la perturbe su territorialidad, disfrutando de ella incluso.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir fuerte otra vez. Liberó un suspiro mientras besaba su frente, más satisfecho con su respuesta de lo que quería admitir. "Bien".

Se quedaron allí recostados en silencio por un largo rato, ambos simplemente disfrutando de abrazar al otro después de la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Después de un minuto o dos de este tiempo de conexión no verbal, Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Sabes?", dijo a modo de confesión, queriendo compartir las cosas más tontas con él por una razón u otra, "he estado pensando por algún tiempo que me gustaría probar de escribir una novela histórica".

Una ceja oscura se levantó. Él se preguntó por qué ella pensaría en novelas en un momento como éste. "Me encantan las que escribes ahora. Estoy segura que serás excelente en lo que intentes hacer", dijo sinceramente.

Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente. Buscó su cara. "¿Leíste mis libros?", murmuró.

Él dobló su cuello un poco para poder besar la punta de su nariz. "Sí".

Ella sonrió, extrañamente complacida con su respuesta. Ninguno de sus ex se tomó el tiempo de leer su trabajo, mucho menos disfrutarlo. "La razón por la que saqué el tema para empezar es porque quería que sepas que cuando escriba esa novela histórica voy a ponerle tu nombre al héroe".

El cuerpo de Sasuke se paralizó. Pensó que era el cumplido más maravilloso que le hubiera hecho una mujer. "Sería un honor", dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Hinata aclaró su garganta, dándose cuenta de que el ambiente se había puesto demasiado serio. Solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Sasuke por el momento, no considerar todos estos inexplicables sentimientos de cariño que estaba desarrollando hacia él. "Me pregunto cómo debería llamarla", dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke percibió el cambio de estado de ánimo en ella y lo dejó pasar con gracia. Se dio cuenta de que éste no era el momento para imponer sus propios planes sobre ella. Entonces, pensando en su comentario por un momento, la apretó suavemente y sonrió. "¿Qué tal Tienes Correo de Cadena?".

Los ojos claros de Hinata se abrieron y brillaron antes de que ella lance su cabeza hacia atrás y se ría. Sasuke sonrió, preguntándose secretamente si sería posible que un hombre estuviera más complacido de lo que él estaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Guay! Creo que este día en todos los capis que subí hay algo de lemon! Jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

Los dos días siguientes representarían las horas más felices y conmovedoras de sus vidas. Fue en la cima de esta montaña, después de todo, que el cariño por el otro creció a pasos agigantados y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente significaba que otra persona les importe, y cuidar de ella.

Dentro de muchos, muchos años, cuando ambas cabezas estuvieran ya plateadas y ninguno de los dos tuviera un diente natural en sus bocas, la cima del Cairn Gorm sería el lugar al que sus mentes volverían para recordar la gloria de haberse descubierto mutuamente por primera vez.

Disfrutaron de esas horas preciosas en la montaña haciendo el amor, tomando largas caminatas por el bosque, comiendo alrededor de una fogata, y simplemente hablando. Las historias de Hinata sobre cómo era crecer con dos hippies como padres divirtió a Sasuke sin parar, mientras que las historias de Sasuke sobre sus torpes años de niñez y adolescencia tuvieron el efecto contrario sobre ella, y Hinata se entristeció por el dolor que la vida le había impartido injustamente. Nunca se lo dijo, sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo escuchó, percibiendo de alguna manera que su cariño y su valoración silenciosos eran lo único que necesitaba o quería.

Pero inevitablemente, tal como sucede con todos los momentos mágicos de la vida, su tiempo en Cairn Gora terminó. Los dos días fueron uno, uno se volvió ninguno, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el viaje al Paraíso terminó, y estaban uno al lado del otro en el Lexus de Sasuke volviendo a Edimburgo… y a la realidad.

Sasuke no podía aplacar la creciente inquietud que brotaba en él al no saber qué pasaría entre ellos cuando volvieran a la civilización. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de su vida sensata y ordinaria, y del grupo de profesores pretensiosos y engreídos que estaba obligado a soportar en algún que otro evento de la universidad.

Él no lo sabía, pero Hinata miraba por la ventana del asiento del acompañante y mordía su labio mientras la inquietaba el mismo tema, aunque con un giro diferente. Ella se preguntaba si Sasuke tendría lugar en su vida para una artista combativa y apasionada cuando su vida ya estaba tan bien estructurada y tan claramente privada de las mismas características que componían su personalidad.

Quizás eso había sido a propósito, pensó algo triste. Quizás él consideró el tiempo que estuvieron juntos como un encuentro y nada más. Quizás cuando llegaran a Edimburgo él no querría saber nada más con ella.

Media hora después, el Lexus atravesaba la calle Princes y se detenía frente al Balmoral. Sasuke miró rápidamente el hotel donde paraba Hinata y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. "Bueno", dijo, haciendo lo mejor de sí para disminuir el efecto de la desilusión que estaba seguro se notaba en su voz, "aquí estamos".

Hinata le sonrió mientras abría la puerta del acompañante. "Gracias por traerme". Ella sonrió. "Gracias por todo. La pasé estupendo".

"Yo también". La mirada de Sasuke cayó hasta su falda, sus ojos oscuros apreciando por última vez sus fértiles formas. Respiró hondo y exhaló con un suspiro decidido. Una mujer como ella, tan vital y llena de vida, nunca estaría feliz con un hombre como él, un hombre que por donde se lo mire era su antítesis.

Ella podría disfrutarlo por un par de días más, quizás hasta durante toda su estadía en Escocia, pero inevitablemente lo dejaría y no estaba totalmente seguro de poder manejar eso. Ya iba a pasarla bastante mal volviendo a su rutinaria existencia.

"Gracias por un fin de semana memorable, Hina". Aclaró su garganta. "Siempre lo recordaré con cariño".

Los ojos claros de Hinata chocaron con los de él. Pensó por un momento de aturdimiento que ella se veía triste, pero un momento después una hermosa sonrisa se delimitó en su cara y decidió que había estado imaginando cosas.

"Yo también", dijo ella suavemente.

Incapaz de resistirse, Sasuke cruzó el espacio que los separaba y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella lo besó, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca, frotándola contra la suya. Y después, casi como por arte de magia, ella se había bajado del Lexus y se había ido.

Sasuke miró a Hinata entrar al hotel, sintiéndose más solo y triste de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. Suspiró. No podía deshacerse de la sensación de que había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Era una broma jejejeje XD esta historia todavía tiene mas para dar espero que no se lo hayan creido, pronto la conti se cuidan


	7. Chapter 7

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

"Te ves como si alguien hubiera matado a tu mejor amigo".

Sasuke levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su amigo y colega. Sentado detrás de su escritorio en su oficina de la universidad, señaló la silla vacía del otro lado, indicándole que podía sentarse allí. "Buenos días, Naruto. No te había visto desde que te fuiste de vacaciones a Roma. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?".

"Genial". Naruto Uzumaki, vestido con el mismo traje sensato de profesor de pantalones de tweed, camisa formal y chaqueta que Sasuke llevaba, asintió a su amigo mientras se levantaba los pantalones a la altura de la rodilla y se sentaba. "Este trimestre tengo una clase sobre derecho romano, así que el viaje me vendrá bien. Pasé algunos días visitando las bibliotecas de derecho allí, viendo las reliquias de primera mano. Fue excelente".

Sasuke pensó que sonaba terriblemente aburrido en comparación con los tres días que él pasó en el Edén, pero decidió no decir nada. No tenía sentido cambiar el buen humor de Naruto sólo porque el suyo había estado por el suelo los últimos tres días sin Hinata. "Me alegro de que la hayas pasado tan bien, entonces".

"Yo también". Naruto analizó su cara por unos instantes antes de decir nada más. Estiró la mano hacia él mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento. "Bueno. ¿Qué te traes?".

Sorprendido, Sasuke levantó la vista. Se le ocurrió que quizás se veía algo distraído. No es que no lo estuviera. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Naruto suspiró. "Vamos, hombre. Te conozco desde que estábamos juntos en la universidad. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te ves tan endemoniadamente deprimido?".

"¿Me veo deprimido?", preguntó, esperando parecer sorprendido.

Naruto reaccionó simplemente suspirando otra vez.

"Muy bien, muy bien", dijo Sasuke, suspirando un poco él también. Levantó los lentes de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a su más viejo amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarle un poco de peso a la situación. "Es una mujer".

"¿Una mujer?". Naruto analizó su cara con curiosidad. "Sakura no parece ser de las que hacen deprimir a un hombre. Sin ofender al ratón, pero yo…"

"No estoy hablando de Sakura. Ella me dejó hace una semana, de hecho".

Naruto levantó las cejas rápidamente. Se inclinó más sobre el escritorio de Sasuke y sonrió. "El ratón juntó el coraje para dejarte, ¿eh? Cuéntame. Y mientras tanto asegúrate de contarme sobre esta otra mujer", Su sonrisa era contagiosa. "Quiero los detalles".

Sasuke meneó la cabeza ante el extraño humor de su amigo, pero le dio los detalles que quería. Le contó de cuando conoció a Hinata en la tienda Jenners, cuando Sakura terminó con su relación esa misma tarde, y cuando juntó el coraje para seguir a Hinata Hyuuga hasta Strathy Point.

Veinte minutos después, cuando la historia concluyó frente al Balmoral, Naruto juntó las palmas de las manos y lo miró detenidamente. "Estoy asombrado", confesó.

Sasuke asintió resoplando. "Yo también". Suspiró. "No puedo creer que tuve el coraje de seguirla en primer lugar, mucho menos…"

"Eso no es lo que me asombra". Naruto sonrió. "Aunque descoloca un poco a uno".

Sasuke lo miró extrañado. "¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que te resulta tan asombroso?".

La expresión en la cara de su colega indicaba que debió haber sabido la respuesta. "Que la hayas dejado irse de tu vida tan fácilmente, por supuesto. Ni siquiera hiciste el intento de ver si las cosas podrían haber seguido avanzando".

"¿Para qué, Naruto?". Rió por lo bajo, menospreciándose. "No soy el mejor ejemplo de un hombre con una vida emocionante. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien como Hinata Hyuuga, con todo lo que te he contado sobre ella y su estilo de vida, siendo feliz a largo plazo con un profesor de matemáticas?".

"¿Y por qué mierda no?", respondió Naruto incrédulo. "No hay nada de malo en eso, carajo".

"Es aburrido", dijo Sasuke claramente, enunciando perfectamente cada palabra. "Yo soy aburrido". Hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. "No hablemos más del tema. Estoy tratando simplemente de sacar lo que pasó el fin de semana de mi cabeza y seguir adelante como antes".

Naruto suspiró, meneando la cabeza levemente. "Si eso es lo que realmente quieres…". Habló con voz afectada, demostrando que no creía que Sasuke quisiera eso en realidad.

"Por supuesto que no es lo que quiero", replicó, "pero tampoco soy propenso a complacerme demasiado con una vida de fantasía demasiado activa".

"A mí me parece que tienes miedo".

"¡Eso dolió! ¡No tengo miedo!".

"¿No?". Naruto juntó las cejas con descreimiento. "Entonces levanta el teléfono y llámala".

Sasuke no supo qué decir a eso. Miró sobre su escritorio y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con dos clips que estaban allí. "Estoy seguro de que está ocupada", murmuró.

"A-há".

Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. "No tengo miedo", dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes. "Soy simplemente… realista".

"A-há".

"¡Carajo, deja de decir eso ya!".

Naruto se acercó rápidamente al escritorio. "¿Sabes qué pienso?".

"No. Pero estoy seguro que me lo estás por revelar".

"No seas tan sarcástico, Dr. Uchiha". Naruto inclinó su cabeza y fue al punto. "Creo que la mujer te parece inalcanzable, y estas dejando que tu miedo a que ni se le pase por la cabeza enamorarse de un profesor de matemáticas ordinario te está pudriendo la cabeza. Lo que te estás olvidando, sin embargo, es que ella es una persona común, como cualquier otra".

Sasuke miró para otro lado. "Gracias por ese fascinante comentario sobre mi sórdido estado mental. Siempre lo recordaré con cariño".

Naruto suspiró, poniéndose de pie. "Ey, lo intenté".

Sasuke lo miró irse, sintiéndose decididamente desolado. No había sido necesario contestar mal a su más viejo amigo porque no estaban de acuerdo en una cuestión sobre una tal Hinata Hyuuga. "¿Naruto?".

"¿Sí?". Se dio vuelta y lo miró.

"Gracias". Él sonrió. "Pensaré en lo que me dijiste".

"De nada". Naruto sonrió al abrir la puerta de la oficina. "Esperemos que sigas mi consejo y la llames".

Más tarde, esa noche en su departamento, Sasuke miraba al teléfono pensativo, presintiendo que era su destino levantar la maldita cosa, pero presintiendo también que odiaría el resultado de esa acción. "Mierda", murmuró mientras alcanzaba el auricular y marcaba el número del Balmoral en el teclado.

Era un idiota, decidió. Un maldito y estúpido idiota.

"Balmoral. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?".

Aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose nervioso ya aunque solamente estaba hablando con un miembro del personal del hotel. "Con la habitación de Hinata Hyuuga, por favor".

"Lo siento, pero esa es una línea bloqueada. Sólo puedo comunicarlo si su nombre está en su lista de llamadas aprobadas. "¿Cómo es su nombre, señor?".

Sasuke suspiró, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. "Sasuke Uchiha, pero estoy seguro de que no estoy…"

"Veo aquí su nombre, Dr. Uchiha. Un momento que lo comunico".

Sasuke estaba demasiado atónito como para reaccionar. No tuvo tiempo para adaptarse a ese dato potencialmente revelador tampoco, ya que en un momento un cierto bombón de Georgia estaba hablando en la conexión, y su voz humeante le produjo una erección instantánea. "¿Hola?".

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió nada.

"¿Hola?", preguntó de nuevo.

La mente de Sasuke fluyó en mil direcciones diferentes, mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa creíble para haber llamado, y con suerte una que no sonara demasiado patética. Aclaró su garganta. "¿Hina? Habla Sasuke".

"Hola, Sasuke".

¿Era emoción lo que escuchó en su voz? Se movió inquieto en la silla, su erección punzantemente dolorosa. "Se me ocurrió algo después de dejarte en el hotel hace unos días y esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de eso".

"¿Ah? ¿Y qué es?".

Sí…¿qué es?, se preguntó a sí mismo sombríamente. Nunca había sido muy bueno para improvisar, por decirlo así, pero en ese momento supuso que su actuación era menos estelar que nunca. "Nosotros eh… nosotros…"

"¿Sí?".

"Nosotros no usamos ningún tipo de protección". Eh, pensándolo bien, no habían usado. Se entusiasmó con su tema, decidiendo que era la excusa perfecta y creíble para llamar. Aclaró su garganta. "Quería asegurarte que estoy perfectamente saludable y sin ningún tipo de enfermedad".

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. "¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que se me escapó! Nunca me comporté tan imprudentemente en toda mi vida", dijo como si no lo pudiera creer. "Gracias por llamarme para avisarme. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta y me habría preocupado. Ah, y a todo esto, conmigo es igual. Tengo un prontuario sanitario limpio".

Bueno, pensó Sasuke con pesimismo, hasta aquí llegó la conversación. "Nunca lo dudé".

"Creo que debí haberte dicho también que tomo pastillas, así que no es necesario preocuparse por si quedé embarazada tampoco".

Sasuke deseó que las noticias lo alegraran, pero se encontró con que sólo servían para hacerlo sentir mucho peor. "Excelente". Suspiró, sin poder pensar en otra maldita cosa que decir. Decidió que si juntaba el coraje para volver a llamarla estaría preparado con apuntes la próxima vez. "Bueno", dijo, "creo que debo dejarte, entonces".

Ella dudó por un momento. "Gracias por llamar".

"Por nada". Jugó nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono. "Adiós, entonces".

"Adiós".

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de emoción y depresión. Emoción por haber hablado con ella de nuevo, depresión porque ahora sabía con toda certeza que ella no golpearía a su puerta uno de estos días, embarazada y exigiéndole que haga algo honorable y se case con ella.

Frunció el ceño. Malditas, asquerosas, putas píldoras de mierda.

.

.

.

.

Jajajajja Sasuke se enojo con las píldoras anticonceptivas! n_n


	8. Chapter 8

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Hinata estaba sentada en la tienda de Ballast que había sido erigida dentro del perímetro del Festival de Edimburgo con los otros autores de Ballast, firmando autógrafos y haciendo lo mejor de sí para vender copias de El Grito antes de que su próximo lanzamiento llegue a las librerías a fin de mes. Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente cuando su visión periférica se chocó con un par de pantalones de tweed color camel, pero se desilusionó al verlos sobre un hombre de cabello claro en lugar de cierto hombre de pelo oscuro que parecía no poder olvidar. El extraño era guapo, pero no era Sasuke.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que llamó, una semana desde que lo vio por última vez. Lamentablemente, el tiempo no la ayudaba a calmar la sensación de pérdida para nada.

"Esperaba conseguir un autógrafo". El hombre de cabello claro le sonrió. "Ya tengo este libro, pero qué importa, otra copia no me va a hacer pobre".

Hinata sonrió. "Me alegra escucharlo. ¿A quién se lo dedico?".

"Naruto Uzumaki". Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción. "Soy amigo y colega de Sasuke Uchiha".

No se desilusionó. Sus ojos claros se agrandaron, reveladores, pensó, mientras volvía su mirada al libro.

"¿Y cómo anda?", preguntó un poco demasiado indiferente mientras escribía en el libro.

"Como la mierda", dijo bruscamente. Hinata levantó rápidamente la cabeza, y Naruto le sonrió. "Así que, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que tú te sientas igual, quizás deberías llamarlo".

Buscó su mirada. "¿Te envió Sasuke hoy aquí?".

"No".

La respuesta de Naruto la descorazonó.

"A decir verdad, yo vivo aquí a la vuelta y decidí salir a dar un pequeño paseo. Cuando vi la tienda de Ballast, pensé en pasar a saludar".

Ella suspiró, pasándole el libro autografiado. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Sasuke quiere que lo llame?".

"Como te dije, se siente como la mierda. Desde el día en que su pequeño…" aclaró su garganta, "…romance terminó".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto rió por lo bajo. "Sí, de verdad". Miró su reloj y volvió a mirarla a ella. "Si puedes tomarte un descanso de unos minutos, me dará mucho gusto invitarte a tomar algo y contártelo todo".

Hinata sonrió. Asintió, y se puso de pie lentamente. "Hecho".

"Me dejas atónita". Haciendo girar su Ruso Blanco en el vaso distraídamente, Hinata encontró la mirada de Naruto, "He andado deprimida por ahí toda la semana, pensando que no quería saber nada conmigo. ¿Y ahora apareces tú y me dices que es porque él piensa que es aburrido?". Ella meneó la cabeza, desconcertada. "Si hay algo que Sasuke no es, es aburrido. ¿De dónde sacó una idea como ésa?".

Naruto rió por lo bajo mientras apoyaba su vaso de vino sobre la mesa del pub. "Los hombres son criaturas notablemente extrañas. Parece que no podemos evitarlo".

Sonrió ante eso, sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en días. "Te debo una grande. Si no fuera por ti, nunca me habría enterado de nada de esto. Sasuke no parecía querer verme de nuevo, por eso es que no quise ponerle presión al asunto".

"¿Y ahora?".

Su sonrisa apareció lentamente y llena de malicia. "Y ahora voy a probarle al Dr. Uchiha que es cualquier cosa menos gris y sensato".

Naruto levantó su copa de vino, brindando por eso. Él sonrió. "Me temo que cuando todo esté dicho y hecho tendré que presionar a Sasuke para que me cuente los detalles pecaminosos".

Ella brindó con él con el Ruso Blanco. "Serán muy buenos. Tengo una atracción por lo dramático. Parece que no puedo evitarlo". Ella rió por lo bajo. "Es de familia".

.

.

.

.

¿Qué hará Hinata? lo veremos ahora mismo en el próximo cap.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

Sasuke se levantó los anteojos de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz mientras se dirigía al salón. Sus ojos fueron y vinieron desapasionados por el grupo de estudiantes, notando enseguida que tenía la clase completa, con unos treinta o más. Abrió el maletín al llegar a la tarima y tomó de allí la lista. "James O'Donnell".

"Presente".

"Marion McKenna".

"Presente".

Y así siguió por otros treinta y tantos nombres hasta llegar al fin de la lista. "¿Me faltó nombrar a alguien?", preguntó mientras empujaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz nuevamente.

Vio una mano levantarse con su visión periférica. "A mí".

"¿Su nombre?", preguntó al levantar la vista. "¿Cuál es su…?"

A Sasuke se le atoró la respiración en el fondo de la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la estudiante misteriosa. Ella se comportaba como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común. Demonios, actuaba como si ni siquiera lo reconociera.

Hinata estaba vestida con una camisa desenfrenadamente apretada que exhibía su impresionante busto y los bordes de sus pezones, y una pequeña y ajustada falda que la cubría hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Completaba el conjunto totalmente blanco un par de zapatos de tacos, que la llevaban cerca de sus seis pies de altura. "¿Cómo es su nombre?", preguntó tan calmadamente como pudo.

"Hinata Hyuuga".

"Bien". ¿Qué hacía aquí?, se preguntó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hizo como que anotaba el nombre, mientras su corazón latía dramáticamente en su pecho. "La he agregado a la lista".

Requirió un esfuerzo descomunal, pero de alguna manera u otra Sasuke se las arregló para comenzar su clase. Girando hacia la pizarra, comenzó a anotar nombres y fechas, dándole a los alumnos una breve historia de las matemáticas. Bueno, pensó deprimido mientras continuaba anotando, si no lo consideraba un total y absoluto aburrido antes de este momento, sin duda lo haría luego de escucharlo pontificar sobre la utilidad del cálculo en las ciencias.

"Entonces", siguió monótono mientras regresaba a la tarima y continuaba con su clase, "el que abrió el camino para los cálculos diferenciales e integrales fue Isaac Newton…" Sus labios seguían moviéndose, vomitando fechas y datos, pero su mente estaba agitada, y por eso su mirada se dirigió hacia la causante de esto.

Sasuke vio con fascinación y estupor, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, sin poder desviar la atención de él, mientras Hinata abría lentamente sus muslos, revelando el hecho de que no llevaba puesta bragas. La carne húmeda y pelada relucía desde la primera fila de bancos y él tenía que mirar hacia otro lado para no quedar como un tonto. Su pene estaba tan duro que temió que explotara.

Continuó con su clase, sin moverse de la tarima ahora por miedo a que algún estudiante notara su dura erección. "Siguiendo la tesis de Sir Isaac Newton…". Se merecía una medalla por su fortaleza, por ser capaz de resistirse a mirarla, pensó para sí.

Pero, por supuesto, Sasuke no pudo más con el suspenso. Tenía que saber qué tramaba, tenía que ver por sí mismo qué estaba haciendo ahora. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se desviaron una vez más hacia el banco de Hinata, agrandándose ante su descubrimiento.

Se estaba manoseando. Allí mismo, en su banco. Justo frente a él, mientras daba clases. Pensó que había planeado bien dónde sentarse, sobre la derecha como estaba, porque podía masturbarse su gloriosa concha sin que nadie más que él lo pudiera ver.

Unas uñas rojo sangre se arrastraban alrededor de sus pliegues labiales, abriéndolos de par en par para que él la inspeccione. Tomó su inflamada clítoris entre el dedo índice y el mayor, y comenzó a masajearla con movimientos circulares. Sus ojos lavanda estaban vidriosos cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, sosteniéndole descaradamente la mirada mientras estaba allí sentada en el salón de clases y se masturbaba.

Y de alguna manera continuó hablando, de alguna manera continuó atrayendo la atención de la clase hacia sí y la mantuvo, de alguna manera se las arregló para no mirar hacia donde estaba esa concha exquisitamente mojada lo suficiente como para no despertar sospechas. "…lo que resultó en la implementación del cálculo como lo usamos hoy en día…"

No supo cómo puso cara de nada, no supo cómo se las arregló para abstenerse de explotar en sudor, porque todo lo que necesitó fue un vistazo de su conchita para volver a funcionar del modo primitivo en el que había pasado todo ese fin de semana maravilloso. "Si pasamos ahora a la página…".

De alguna manera u otra pudo terminar la clase, se las arregló para actuar como si nada estuviera mal por otros veinte minutos, aún cuando Hinata siguió manoseándose todo ese tiempo. No paró un instante, notó, no hasta que él dijo que la clase había terminado y que los vería el miércoles.

"Señorita Hyuuga", dijo, asombrado al sonar tan calmo. "Me gustaría que se quede después de clase así hablamos de sus horarios este semestre".

"Por supuesto", contestó ella, sonando para todo el mundo como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común.

Para cuando el último estudiante había salido del salón de clases y había cerrado y trabado la puerta detrás de él, Sasuke había soportado tanta tortura como podía resistir. Acechó el escritorio que Hinata había ocupado sin decir una palabra, y notó que ahora estaba parada al lado de él, y no sentada.

Bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, dejó salir su dura erección con un solo movimiento y levantó su falda hasta las caderas con otro. Sus ojos se pasearon pensativos sobre la afeitada conchita mientras sus manos levantaban su apretada camisa sobre sus senos, liberándolos para las palmas de sus manos. Se quedó sin aliento mientras los levantaba, sus ojos achicándose de deseo y sus pulgares frotando sus pezones.

"Date vuelta", dijo suave pero drásticamente.

Soltó sus senos cuando lo obedeció, dejándola darse vuelta en semicírculo y abrir sus piernas para que él pueda aparearse desde atrás. Se inclinó sobre el banco tanto como pudo, cerrando los ojos, anticipándose mientras levantaba su trasero en el aire.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando su larga y dura verga penetró su húmeda carne por atrás. "Sasuke". Gimió mientras la tomaba, haciendo sonidos de placer cuando levantaba sus senos desde atrás y jugaba con sus pezones mientras la cogía.

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras montaba su cuerpo, bombeando arriba y abajo en su estrecha abertura con largos y agonizantes movimientos. Sus dedos tiraban y pellizcaban sus pezones mientras la arremetía, una y otra vez, estrujando su cuerpo con orgasmo tras orgasmo.

"Ay, Dios".

"¿Se siente buena mi verga?", murmuró en su oído, mientras sus pelotas golpeaban contra ella mientras machacaba duramente dentro de ella. "¿Sí?", dijo entre dientes, con la quijada apretada.

"Sí".

Sasuke tiró de sus pezones de nuevo, como a ella le gustaba, como recompensa a su respuesta. Ella gimió, haciendo que él arremeta más profundo y más rápido.

"¿Se portó mal mi conchita esta semana?", preguntó casi por casualidad mientras la embestía otra y otra vez. "¿Ha cogido con alguien más?".

"No". Iba al encuentro de sus embates, vorazmente encantada con cada minuto de ello.

Él rotó sus caderas y la ensartó con más fuerza, mientras sus dedos aún tiraban y pellizcaban sus alargados pezones. "Te daré más verga, entonces", gruñó, "ya que has sido una niña buena mientras no estuviste conmigo".

Hizo honor a sus palabras, llevando su duro cañón dentro de ella más y más, una y otra vez, haciéndola acabar más veces y más violentamente de lo que antes pensó que sería posible.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió, queriendo que él la siga cogiendo por siempre, queriendo que él la embista hora tras hora, pero percibió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Iba al encuentro de sus embates con voracidad, golpeando su trasero contra él, gimiendo mientras él estrujaba su concha y la dejaba empapada.

"Hina".

Y luego se acabaría, gimiendo mientras la embestía por última vez. Soltó sus senos, agarrándola de las caderas y hundiendo los dedos en ellas, mientras eyaculaba su orgasmo bien adentro de su cuerpo.

Sasuke apenas podía respirar, mucho menos moverse, así que la mantuvo allí por un buen rato, inmovilizada contra el banco y unida a él en su carne mientras recobraba la consciencia. Cuando la dejó levantarse un momento después, ella giró para mirarlo, con una sonrisa estirando sus labios. Se veía adorablemente lujuriosa, pensó, sus ojos grandes y luminosos contrastando con su camisa que había sido levantada sobre sus senos y la falda montada en sus caderas.

"Los lentes te dan un toque excitante, Sasuke, pero creo que la próxima vez deberías sacártelos". Se separó de él. "No tiene sentido que se rompan".

¿La próxima vez?, pensó esperanzado.

Se bajó la ajustada camisa para ocultar sus senos, luego hizo lo mismo con su falda, escondiendo su pelada concha de su vista. "Tienes otra clase en una hora, ¿no? Al menos eso dijo Naruto. Será mejor que te prepares".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Le estaba costando volver a funcionar en la modalidad de profesor cuando la mujer de sus sueños entró sin prisa a su clase, lo sedujo y lo cogió hasta dejarlo inconsciente. "S-sí", tartamudeó, prevaleciendo en sus pensamientos. "Sí, por supuesto".

Ella sonrió, colgándose el bolso sobre el hombro mientras caminaba plácidamente hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos luego, entonces".

"¿Luego?". Aclaró su garganta mientras ponía su saciado pene dentro de los pantalones y levantaba el cierre. "¿Luego cuándo?".

La mano de Hinata se paralizó sobre el picaporte. Lo miró sobre el hombro mientras abría la puerta. "Pronto".

Él asintió.

"Ah, y Sasuke", dijo mientras abría la puerta, deteniéndose cuando ya estaba entreabierta. "Una cosa más".

El buscó sus ojos. "¿Sí?".

"Eres cualquier cosa menos aburrido". Sonrió lentamente. "Pero si consideras aburrido lo que acabamos de hacer, ten la libertad de aburrirme hasta las lágrimas cuando quieras".

Sasuke la observó irse, dándose cuenta de que de alguna u otra manera Naruto la había encontrado y había hablado con ella. No había otra explicación.

Con una sonrisa estirando los rincones de su boca, se sacó los anteojos de marco dorado y los lanzó al cesto de desperdicios mientras salía del salón de clases dando largos pasos.

.

.

.

.

Wooo que alumna más atrevida jejeje me encanta ver a Hinata con este carácter lamento mucho la demora pero esta vez no me tardare en subir el próximo capítulo!

Nos vemos

Besos XD


	10. Chapter 10

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

"Maldición". Sasuke masculló en voz baja mientras pescaba sus lentes del cesto de desperdicios. Pensó que debió haber esperado para completar el gesto simbólico de deshacerse de lo viejo y comenzar de nuevo hasta haber terminado con las clases del día.

Se había dado cuenta, casi desde el comienzo de su última clase, que no podía comprender ni su propia letra ilegible sin ayuda visual. Le quedaba una sola clase hoy y los lentes de contacto que usó en las montañas habían quedado en su departamento.

Sasuke recuperó los anteojos, notando agradecido que no habían tirado desperdicios de ningún tipo sobre ellos. Como era un fastidioso sin remedio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarlos al baño de hombres y darles una buena enjuagada.

Parado frente al lavabo mientras secaba sus lentes, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Empujando los lentes de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz, notó por primera vez que ya no se veía bien con ellos.

Había cambiado. Ella lo había cambiado. Nada era lo mismo ya, ni lo sería alguna vez.

Sonrió para sí, dándose cuenta de que no le importaba eso. Luego frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué significaba eso exactamente, y si era la intención de Hinata Hyuuga ser parte permanente de su nueva vida.

Sentada a la mesa en la habitación de su hotel, Hinata tomó un sorbo pensativamente del vaso de Merlot mientras consideraba su próxima maniobra. Cuando decidió ir a la universidad esta mañana, un pequeño estremecimiento de duda la asaltó antes de llevar a cabo la seducción. Si Naruto hubiera estado equivocado en sus presunciones, después de todo, ella se habría sentido como una tonta.

Pero no. Naruto había estado en lo cierto. Sasuke todavía la deseaba. Estaba segura de eso ahora. El problema, como lo veía ella, era conseguir que un cierto profesor de matemáticas testarudo se de cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No quería que hubieran dudas entre ellos, no quería que él se preguntara constantemente si el vínculo que habían formado en las montañas había sido un evento fortuito. Ella lo deseaba, a todo él, y quería que él la deseara tanto que se sobrepusiera a todas sus dudas al respecto y la buscara.

Entonces decidió seducirlo… y seguir seduciéndolo hasta que no pudiera soportar la idea de pasar un día sin verla. Supo que la misión estaría cumplida cuando él no pueda esperar que ella venga a él y, en cambio, vaya precipitadamente a buscarla.

Con la mayoría de los hombres, ése gesto no hubiera querido decir nada, pero con Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo contrario. Cuando viniera a ella, cuando ya no pudiera soportar la separación, allí sería cuando sabría que él era suyo… enganchado con anzuelo, línea y plomada.

Hinata levantó el vaso de vino hasta sus labios y tomó un sorbo lentamente. Iba a seducirlo nuevamente. Era sólo cuestión de cuándo y como.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué estrategias preparara Hina?


	11. Chapter 11

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Dos noches más tarde, formalmente vestido con esmoquin y pollera kilt, Sasuke conversaba cortésmente con un colega de matemáticas sentado a su derecha en la sala de banquetes de la Universidad de Edimburgo. No podía esperar que termine la aburrida cena, queriendo como quería volver a su departamento y arreglar sus tumultuosas ideas en privado.

Había pensado que Hinata no querría saber nada con él después de volver de Cairn Gorm, pero se había equivocado por una vez. Ella lo vino a buscar y lo sedujo en su propio salón de clases. Pero luego desapareció y no volvió a saber de ella desde entonces. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar eso.

Después de esa mañana dos días atrás cuando la tomó sobre el banco, Sasuke pasó con su auto por el hotel de ella esa noche y pensó en entrar. Pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, no pudiendo decidir qué hacer, simplemente se sentó en su auto, mirando pensativamente por la ventana del Lexus, con sus emociones desordenadas.

Él estaba cambiando, la vida estaba cambiando. Se sintió como un convicto tratando de decidir si intentaría escaparse o no.

"Ah, allí estás. Y veo que me has reservado un asiento".

Sasuke suspiró con alivio, agradecido de que Naruto Uzumaki finalmente había aparecido. Su llegada dio a Sasuke la excusa perfecta para dejar de charlar con el aburrido profesor sentado a su derecha. "Hola, Naruto. Que bueno que finalmente pudieras venir" le dijo con mordacidad.

"Como si alguno de nosotros pudiera elegir", dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Sasuke. Se calzó una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza a la esposa de un profesor titular. "El deber nos llama".

"Mmm, sí". Sasuke sonrió, y cruzó miradas con su amigo. "No hay nada como una reunión universitaria para desacelerar un día ya gris, siempre lo digo".

"Se está por poner más gris". Naruto suspiró. "El Profesor Hamilton se está acercando al escenario".

"Ay, qué felicidad", dijo Sasuke secamente. "Espero que nos cuente la historia de cómo se hizo amigo de la Reina Isabel cuando estuvo en Londres. Solamente la hemos escuchado unas…¿qué? Dieciocho o diecinueve veces".

Naruto rió suavemente por lo bajo, luego hizo una mueca cuando el Profesor Hamilton comenzó a hablar. "Parece que serán veinte".

Sin otra opción, los dos hombres dirigieron su atención al escenario y escucharon la aburrida voz de Hamilton. Sasuke se encontró con que su mente se evadía, una reacción natural al más puro aburrimiento, pensó.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaban, pero los encontró solidificándose alrededor del enigma de una mujer en particular. No pudo dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Hinata en ese momento. Y tan importante como eso, con quién lo estaría haciendo.

Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos tanto que le llevó un buen rato a su cerebro registrar que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando, algo que no esperaba para nada. Y que eso estaba ocurriendo justo en su mesa…

O, más precisamente, justo debajo de su mesa.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, mientras unas gotas de transpiración brotaban de su frente, mientras una boca muy cálida y lujuriosa envolvió su verga y la llevó toda hacia adentro. Él conocía bien a esa boca porque se la había chupado muchas veces antes, pecaminosamente deliciosa en su habilidad. Podía tener los ojos tapados y mil mujeres diferentes turnándose para darle placer y aun así podría distinguir una mamada de Hinata sin ninguna dificultad.

Tan discretamente como era posible, Sasuke miró para abajo hacia su falda, corrió un poco el mantel a un lado, y vio una lengua larga y rosada salir disparada entre dos labios carmesí para chupar su sensible cabeza. Se puso duro como el acero en un instante.

Volviendo a acomodar el mantel, Sasuke respiró hondo mientras miraba alrededor del salón y pensaba cómo diablos sobreviviría a este banquete. Podía sentir como la leche se formaba en sus pelotas, sabía que iba a salir una gran cantidad. Incluso podía sentir que su respiración se volvía pesada, su corazón latía a un ritmo desmesurado, aunque él hacía lo mejor que podía para aplacarlo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante cuando Hinata comenzó a mamarlo hasta que le llegó a la garganta. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. Podía sentir sus labios sobre la base de su verga, sentirlos acariciarlo con movimientos suaves y ascendentes, sentirlos detenerse en su cabeza y chuparla con energía. Sintió que los dedos de los pies se le encogían y los músculos se le endurecían mientras hacía lo mejor que podía para no gemir en voz alta.

A su derecha, el Profesor Atchinson le murmuró algo a Sasuke en voz baja. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír y asentir en respuesta antes de darse vuelta para mirar el escenario una vez más en un esfuerzo por esconder de alguna manera sus expresiones faciales.

Se secó el sudor de la frente mientras las manos de Hinata comenzaban a masajearle los músculos de los muslos. Respiró hondo cuando ella hizo una pausa para mordisquear suavemente su cabeza, luego retomó la chupada.

Luego se volvió animal, chupando su verga con rápidos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Voraz. Insaciable. Queriendo su leche, queriendo que eyacule en su boca allí mismo, debajo de la mesa.

Su chupada se volvió más y más rápida, y más rápida aún. Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, rogando por primera vez que Hamilton siguiera hablando para que todos los ojos siguieran fijos en él, sobre el escenario.

La chupada se intensificó sobre la cabeza de su verga, toda la considerable habilidad de Hinata concentrada en esa área tan sensible de su hombría. Unos dedos se unieron para masajear sus pelotas, y Sasuke supo que estaba inevitablemente cerca de acabarse.

Podía imaginarse cómo se veía, podía ver su cabeza azulada meciéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cañón en su mente. Conocía el aspecto de éxtasis carnal que sería intrínseco a sus rasgos faciales, sabía cómo se verían esos labios carnosos mientras se hacían un festín con él. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

El discurso de Hamilton llegó a su fin y estallaron los aplausos justo a tiempo para acallar el pequeño gemido que Sasuke no pudo suprimir. Eyaculó dentro de su boca expectante una, dos, tres veces, una erupción de esperma aparentemente interminable, mientras sus músculos se apretaban fuerte y su quijada se endurecía.

"Gracias a Dios que terminó", murmuró Naruto a su lado. "Fue un discurso condenadamente aburrido".

Sasuke respiró hondo para afianzarse. Se había acabado tan duramente que se sentía al borde del desmayo. Y ahora ella le chupaba el pequeño orificio de su verga, sus labios y lengua lo limpiaban vorazmente hasta secarlo. Apretó los dientes. "Aburrido… en verdad".

.

.

.

.

Juas juas juas Sasuke-echii

Lamento la tardanza pero muchas cosas pasaron… jejeje


	12. Chapter 12

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12

Sasuke se despertó la mañana siguiente con una rígida erección. Mientras se levantaba tambaleando y desnudo, deseó que una cierta mujer estuviera acostada a su lado para que pudiera hacerse cargo del asunto por él. Pero no estaba. Tal como lo había hecho la mañana que lo sedujo en el salón de clases, también desapareció después de chupársela hasta dejarlo medio muerto en el banquete de la noche anterior.

No se quedó con una mamada. Siguió y le dio otra. Seguía asombrado de que casi a los cuarenta se podía poner tan duro tan rápido y producir tan enormes cantidades de leche por esta mujer increíblemente excitante.

Sasuke caminó hacia el baño, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo, lavándose rápidamente el cuerpo y el cabello. Tenía trabajo que hacer hoy en la oficina, pero Dios sabía que iba a ser difícil en el mejor de los casos, imposible en el peor, mantener su cerebro concentrado en las matemáticas.

Cerrando el agua, se secó con la toalla, con cuidado de no lastimarse al hacerlo. Su erección estaba bastante grande y dolorosamente inflamada. Colgándose la toalla en el hombro, Sasuke caminó hasta el dormitorio con pisadas suaves, con su cabeza hecha un caos.

Quería ir a ella, quería encontrarla. La necesitaba.

Lo que deseaba de Hinata era más que sexo, más que montar su cuerpo y cabalgar su carne hasta perder la consciencia. Quería todo de ella… corazón, alma, y también cuerpo. Quería lo que compartieron en Cairn Gorm y quería que dure por siempre.

Pero, ¿la haría feliz a la larga?, se preguntó por enésima vez. ¿Podría una apasionada mujer de veintinueve años permanecer feliz viviendo su vida con un reservado profesor de matemáticas diez años mayor?

Estos pensamientos lo siguieron asediando mientras salía del departamento y se dirigía a la universidad. Habían tantas preguntas, tantas malditas dudas, pero también sabía sin lugar a dudas que había una sola respuesta.

Debía tenerla, no importaba nada más. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerla a su lado.

Sasuke sacó la llave de su oficina del bolsillo de sus pantalones, preparándose para abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió de par en par con solo tocarla, sin embargo, por lo que entró, concluyendo que debió haberse olvidado de echarle llave antes de irse la noche anterior. La escena que lo recibió lo hizo detenerse en su camino.

"Hola".

La erección que Sasuke había tenido toda la mañana creció y se hizo mucho más pronunciada cuando sus ojos se deleitaron con la reclinada forma de una muy desnuda Hinata Hyuuga. Estaba recostada en el pequeño sofá de su oficina, el que estaba frente a su escritorio, con las piernas bien abiertas, su concha pelada reluciente.

Sus pechos estaban levantados como invitándolo, sus pezones ya se erguían como cuchillas sobre sus acolchonadas bases rosadas. Estaba simplemente recostada allí, sin nada puesto más que una sonrisa traviesa, sus piernas sumisamente abiertas para sus embates.

"Hola". Los ojos de Sasuke ardían posesivos en dirección a los de ella cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

"Iba a esperar hasta esta noche", admitió ella, con sus ojos claros cubiertos de deseo, "pero descubrí que no podía". Miró expectante mientras su cuerpo musculoso emergía de la ropa.

"Me alegro que no lo hicieras", murmuró, "porque necesito cogerte ahora mismo".

Y luego ella se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, jalándolo sobre ella mientras él se acomodaba entre sus muslos y la embestía con un sólo poderoso embate. No pudo ofrecerle ningún juego anticipatorio, ninguna palabra de cariño, porque su mente se había vuelto primitiva hacía ya un tiempo y su cuerpo había tomado el control ante su necesidad de aparearse con el de ella.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando él la penetró, agarrándose de atrás de sus hombros mientras sus piernas envolvían su cintura. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido, mientras el la embestía fuerte, llevándola al borde del orgasmo.

Podía oír cómo su carne hacía ruidos como si sorbiera de su verga, podía oírlo gemir mientras la golpeteaba hasta la inconsciencia, sin importarle nada excepto el cuerpo que estaba reclamando. Sus manos encontraron sus senos, levantándolos y juntándolos hacia arriba para poder chupar sus pezones mientras la cogía.

"Sasuke".

Hinata se acabó, con su espalda arqueada y sus pezones proyectados hacia su cálida boca, más duros que antes. Él gimió, chupando los picos más vigorosamente, empujando dentro de su pegajosa carne con golpes rápidos y profundos. Sus piernas seguían colgándose de su cintura, permitiéndole una penetración profunda que los calentaba a los dos hasta altas temperaturas.

Su boca aferrada a un pezón prominente, gimió contra su seno al acabarse. Con todo el cuerpo convulsionándose, Sasuke eyaculó violentamente dentro de ella, largándole su leche caliente bien adentro de su útero.

Podía sentir sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, masajeando su trasero mientras su respiración se estabilizaba y su párpados le pesaban. Él no soltó su pezón, no quería soltar su pezón. Su cabeza cayó sobre su seno, aún tirando de él.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews! Me alegran el día n_n pero tengo una mala noticia… TT_TT esta historia está a punto de acabar solo un capitulo mas y su epilogo, varias de mis historias también están a punto de acabar así que:

Si alguien quisiera que suba alguna adaptación de su escritora favorita solo envíenme un mensaje claro que tienen que ser historias SasuHina preferentemente

También historias Naruhina n_n de otras series me encanta por ejemplo;

de Bleach Byakuya x Orihime

de Inuyasha Sesshomaru x Kagome

ya se que son parejas para gente que ama lo imposible pero esas combinaciones me encantan!

Besos XD


	13. Chapter 13

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

"Ay, Ino, por favor dime que es una broma".

"Me temo que no". Su suspiro se pudo escuchar claramente a través de la línea telefónica. "Ese bastardo despreciable me dejó".

Hinata se mordía el labio inferior mientras agarraba firmemente el teléfono con su mano. "Ay, linda, lo siento tanto". Nunca me di cuenta de que ustedes dos tuvieran problemas. Tú y Kiba parecían hechos el uno para el otro".

"Las apariencias evidentemente engañan. Mientras hablamos, mi marido se está mudando con la modelo de la portada de su última novela".

"Ay, mi querida". Hinata cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el dolor de Ino como si fuera suyo. Las dos habían sido íntimas amigas desde que se conocieron en una fiesta ofrecida por la editorial Ballast Books. Ambas escribían para la editorial, pero para departamentos diferentes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, nena?". Ino suspiró. "Para ser honesta, hace años que no estoy enamorada de Kiba, pero aun así es mi marido. Estoy tan deprimida que apenas puedo ver".

Hinata lo analizó por un momento. "Bueno", dijo, aclarando su garganta, "¿por qué no vienes a Escocia y te quedas conmigo la semana que viene?". Sonrió, pensando que era una idea realmente maravillosa. "No sólo me encantaría andar por ahí contigo, pero además, si tú no te hubieras preocupado tanto por lo que ese imbécil pensaría de ti si venías de vacaciones sola a Europa en primera instancia, estarías aquí de todas formas. De hecho, se _supone_ que estés aquí con el resto de los escritores de Ballast".

"Eso es cierto", aceptó Ino, sonando como si le empezara a gustar la idea.

"Podrías quedarte aquí mismo conmigo. Ballast me acomodó en una habitación muy linda".

"Olvídalo". Ino se rió por lo bajo, el primer signo de buen humor desde que llamó a la habitación de Hinata un poco más de veinte minutos atrás. "No te ofendas, Hina, pero lo último que tengo ánimos para hacer es escucharte toda melosa con el sujeto que conociste".

Hinata frunció el ceño. "¿Me viste alguna vez comportarme de forma melosa?". Se negó a pensar en los sentimientos almibarados que albergaba para Sasuke. "Además, nunca jamás ha subido a mi habitación del hotel".

"A-há. ¿Entonces todavía no te has acostado con el Dr. Semental?"

"Yo no dije eso", murmuró.

Ino echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "No importa, nena. Ahora realmente no quiero saber".

Hinata rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. "Sólo di que vendrás. Trae a Moegi si quieres. Sólo dime por favor que está bien que te reserve una habitación", le pidió esperanzada.

Ino se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Hinata estaba segura de que diría que no. Pero entonces, milagrosamente, dio marcha atrás y cambió de idea. "No puedo llevar a mi hija porque empieza pronto la escuela, pero estoy segura de que mi madre la cuidará por mí. Son unas vacaciones de trabajo, después de todo".

"Entonces…".

"Sí". Ino rió por lo bajo, sintiéndose más malvada y descarada de lo que se sintió en años. "Ve y reserva esa habitación. Por una semana".

Hinata sonrió, sin poder creer que se las había arreglado para convencerla. "Excelente. Llamaré abajo ahora mismo. ¡Reserva ese vuelo apenas colguemos!".

"Lo haré, linda. Gracias por todo". Su voz sonó trémula, lo que hizo saber a Hinata que se estaba emocionando con la idea. "Si hay un lugar en el vuelo de esta noche, estaré allí mañana por la mañana".

"No veo la hora".

"¡Ni yo! Nos vemos".

Cuando Hinata colgó el teléfono, pensó que una semana no era mucho tiempo, no era mucho en absoluto. Y aun así ese era todo el tiempo que le quedaba con Sasuke. Una semana más y se estaría volviendo a Atlanta. La idea era extremadamente deprimente.

Durante los últimos siete días, desde la noche de la reunión formal de Sasuke en la universidad, lo estuvo seduciendo de formas nuevas casi todos los días. Se le aparecía y ponía a disposición en su oficina, entraba a su departamento a hurtadillas y le hacía el amor allí, hasta lo llevó engañado al castillo de Sterling y lo montó hasta el éxtasis en los terrenos del palacio.

Y sin embargo, después de todo su esfuerzo, Sasuke todavía no la había buscado.

Hinata se paró con un suspiro y caminó sin apuro para admirar la vista de Edimburgo desde su ventana. Cruzando los brazos sobre sus senos, se preguntó si todos sus planes y confabulaciones habían sido en vano. Quizás Sasuke se contentaba con tener una aventura con ella mientras estaba aquí, pero quizás él realmente no quería continuar las cosas más allá de la semana restante que ella había planeado quedarse.

Él sabía que ella planeaba irse, sabía que tenía pasajes para Atlanta para dentro de una semana exacta. No le había dicho nada para tratar de frustrar esos planes. Nada en absoluto.

Hinata se desplomó en la silla más cercana y respiró hondo. Tenía la misma sensación de nervios en el vientre que había tenido mientras esperaba que Ballast se vuelva a comunicar con ella respecto a si planeaban comprar su primer manuscrito o no. Sólo que esta vez, admitió, la apuesta era muchísimo mas alta.

La noche siguiente, Sasuke estaba sentado en su Lexus mirando pensativamente al Balmoral. Éste era el segundo día seguido que Hinata no venía a él. Toda la noche anterior y hoy anduvo con pies de plomo, preguntándose qué situación erótica nueva habría ideado para que él participe. La había esperado en su departamento esta noche hasta pasadas las diez, y luego, incapaz de soportar más, subió a su auto y condujo hasta el hotel.

Así que ahora estaba aquí sentado, preguntándose si debía subir o no, preguntándose si a ella le agradaría una movida así de su parte o no, o si estaría deseando que él la deje tranquila de una maldita vez. Quizás no había aparecido para ningún encuentro estos últimos dos días porque había decidido que no quería tener más nada con él. Planeaba irse en una semana. Quizás quería una ruptura limpia.

Y quizás él no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

Los dedos de Sasuke se aferraron al volante tan fuertemente que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Estaba cansado de jugar a ser el Sr. Agradable, cansado hasta la coronilla de dejar que la vida le suceda en lugar de tomar lo que quería de ella, al carajo con las consecuencias. Había sido criado para ser un caballero considerado, para que no le trajera nada a cambio. Bueno, no más.

Deseaba a Hinata, incluso la necesitaba. Nada era lo mismo ya. Mierda, ni siquiera se vestía como solía. Los anteojos dorados se fueron, la vestimenta de profesor sensato fuera de la universidad se fue, todo lo que alguna vez llamó normal se fue.

Mirando los ajustados jeans negros y la chomba que llevaba puesta, Sasuke llegó a una irrevocable conclusión. Si Hinata no había decidido hasta ahora que no volvería nunca a Atlanta, entonces estaba por decidirlo esta noche.

Abrió la puerta del auto con fuerza, y salió suavemente de él, con pasos decididos. Entró al Balmoral y pasó de largo el vestíbulo completamente, dirigiéndose directamente arriba a su suite.

Cuando salió del ascensor en el quinto piso, leyó atentamente los números de las habitaciones hasta que encontró el que pertenecía a ella. Golpeó abruptamente, y esperó impaciente que ella abra la puerta, mirando su reloj cuando no apareció inmediatamente.

Ella no estaba allí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se achicaron, y su ánimo se volvió sombrío. Si no estaba en su habitación del hotel y no estaba con él, entonces dónde exactamente…

El sonido de una risa femenina familiar llegó a sus oídos y siguió su camino por su espina dorsal. Sasuke se dio vuelta lentamente, cautamente, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Los ojos se le achicaron posesivos, y las manos se le cerraron en puños cuando vio que Hinata salía de una suite que no era la suya. Venía riéndose, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandes con… ¿estupor? ¿miedo?… al detenerse frente a él.

"Sasuke", dijo en voz baja, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Sus ojos echaron un vistazo a sus senos antes de posarse en su cara. "Creo", dijo claramente, con palabras entrecortadas, "que la pregunta apropiada es dónde carajo has estado y con quién".

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron. Acababa de volver de ayudar a Ino a instalarse al otro lado del corredor y por eso no tuvo tiempo de ir a él hoy como lo había planeado. Y ayer… suspiró… ayer estuvo tan angustiada con la idea de irse de Escocia, de dejar a Sasuke, que no pudo desarrollar un apetito sexual de ningún tipo. La seducción fue lo último en su cabeza en ese momento.

Supuso que lo mejor sería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle lo que sentía. Después de todo, sólo quedaban seis días más. "Creo que lo mejor será entrar en mi habitación y hablar".

Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. "Ni mierda".

Hinata giró sobre sus talones, pensando que Sasuke estaba a punto de dejarla, con el corazón palpitando por ese motivo. Pero no caminó hacia los ascensores. En lugar de dejarla para siempre, como pensó que haría, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Ino y empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta como si estuviera poseído.

"¡Abre la puerta, maldito bastardo!".

A Hinata se le cayó la quijada cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke pensaba que había estado en la habitación del hotel de Ino con otro hombre. Si no hubiera estado tan encantada por el hecho de que él estaba celoso, que no quería que esté con nadie más, le habría arrojado algo para hacer que deje de humillarla frente a su mejor amiga. Estaba golpeando la puerta con violencia, después de todo.

"Sasuke", dijo Hinata, cuando finalmente le salió la voz mientras corría a su lado, "por favor deja de golpear esa puerta. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!".

"Ah, me voy a arrepentir, ¿no?", dijo entre dientes, las venas de sus antebrazos hinchadas y los músculos contraídos visiblemente . "Lo veo bastante dudoso". Golpeó más fuerte, y su voz enloqueció. "¡Abre, maldita sea! Abre la puerta antes de que la abra…ahhhh… de una patada", finalizó más suavemente.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo para ver la pequeña estructura de… una hermosísima _mujer_ rubia. Estaba tan abrumado por su error, tan agradecido de que de hecho fue un error, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir mirándola.

Las manos de Ino volaron hasta sus caderas. Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. "La puerta está abierta, Rambo. Ahora, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?".

Hinata intercedió rápidamente. "Ino", dijo, aclarando su garganta, "quiero presentarte a Sasuke. Sasuke, ésta es mi mejor amiga, Ino".

"Ino", repitió Sasuke, sus ojos oscuros encendiéndose, sus labios dibujando rápidamente una sonrisa. Sentía simplemente demasiado alivio como para avergonzarse. "¿Cómo te va?".

Ella le dio la mano y rió por lo bajo, lo que lo ayudó eficazmente a salir del aprieto. "Me va bastante bien, considerando que casi me patean el culo por tener una aventura con mi mejor amiga".

Sasuke tuvo el buen tino de mirarla avergonzado. "Yo, eh, no fue mi intención patearte el culo tan así como tú lo pones. Sólo que yo, eh… yo estaba terriblemente ansioso por conocerte".

"A-há".

"Es cierto. Hina me ha hablado mucho de ti".

"A-há". Ino sonrió. "Las puertas no son a prueba de ruidos, sabes. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Hina antes de amenazar con abrir la puerta a patadas".

Hinata se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. La alegró notar que Sasuke se recuperaba rápidamente.

"Bueno", dijo con un marcado acento escocés, "quizás me permitas el privilegio de compensarte por este encuentro tan engorroso mañana. ¿Quizás podría llevarlas a las dos a tomar algo por ahí o algo así?".

Ino rió por lo bajo, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de aceptación. "Suena bien". Miró rápidamente a Hinata. "Ustedes dos vayan a hablar. Tengo que hacer algunos llamados telefónicos". Le sonrió a Sasuke. "Gusto en conocerte, Rambo. Hina, te veré en el desayuno".

Hinata rió por lo bajo mientras veía cómo Ino volvía a su habitación. Meneó su cabeza a Sasuke y sonrió. "Te dije que lo lamentarías", murmuró.

Él sonrió sumiso. "Supongo que sí lo hiciste".

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano hacia su propia habitación. "¿Quieres pasar?".

Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Sí, de verdad lo quiero".

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban sentados a la mesa en su habitación compartiendo una botella de vino. Hinata no estaba segura de cómo debía decirle lo que sentía, pero intuitivamente percibía que éste era el momento para decírselo. "Sasuke", dijo de repente con un suspiró de resignación, "realmente necesitamos hablar".

Sasuke la miró a la cara, y no estuvo seguro si le gustaba la expresión en ella. Se veía muy abatida, deprimida, quizás ya contemplando su planeada partida… una partida que haría cualquier cosa por impedir. "Adelante".

Ella suspiró, acomodando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello azulado. Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Hay algo que he sentido la necesidad de decirte hace días, sólo que no he podido juntar el coraje para decirlo. Yo…". Ella respiró hondo y exhaló, mirando para otro lado.

El estómago de él se anudó. "¿Son malas noticias?", preguntó. "Porque si es así, no estoy seguro de querer oírlas. Déjame decirlo de otra manera. _Sé_ que no quiero oírlas".

La sonrisa de Hinata fue confusa. "Supongo que la definición de 'malo' depende de tu punto de vista". Apoyó los dientes sobre su labio y lo mordisqueó por un momento. "Y si yo supiera cuál es tu punto de vista sería muchísimo más fácil decir lo que hay que decir".

Los ojos de Sasuke rastrillaron su cuerpo, hasta su cara. No quería escuchar más, no quería arriesgarse a que sean malas noticias. En ese momento, su única preocupación era ligarla a él, mantenerla con él para siempre. A pesar de las dudas, las preocupaciones que a veces albergaba desde que la conoció, siempre supo que cuando estaban unidos sexualmente eran como uno sólo para todo. Decidió sacar provecho de ese conocimiento.

"Ven aquí"; murmuró, estirándole la mano, "quiero jugar contigo".

Hinata levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Una parte de ella quería decir que no, insistir para que hablen sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual, pero otra parte de ella, la parte insegura, quería estar con él una última vez antes de estar obligada a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Si él no sentía lo mismo, después de todo, nunca podría volver a estar con él y disfrutarlo.

Y entonces se puso de pie y se quitó el traje de playa por sobre su cabeza, exponiéndose a él con un par de pequeños tirones. Ella estaba desnuda, él estaba vestido, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, se sintió total y completamente vulnerable a él.

"Ven aquí", le rogó con lisonjas, con los ojos ardiendo sobre su carne, "lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo mientras te sientas sobre mi falda".

Hinata caminó la corta distancia que los separaba y se paró frente a Sasuke. Antes de que pudiera sentarse sobre su falda como él le había dicho, él enterró su cara contra su pecho y metió un pezón en su boca. Tiró de él, endureciéndolo y alargándolo, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y su cabeza caiga hacia atrás con un gemido.

Las manos de Sasuke se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, instalándose sobre su trasero agarrándolo y amasándolo mientras continuaba tirando de su seno. Estaba perdiendo el control, como siempre lo hacía cuando la tenía sexualmente, todo nivel de pensamiento superior siendo descartado para reemplazarlo por necesidad primitiva. Empujó su mano hacia abajo para cubrir su erección y gimió cuando ella comenzó a frotarlo a través del material de los jeans.

"Sácalo y siéntate sobre él", dijo él con voz profunda, soltando su pezón. "Necesito sentirte envolviéndome".

Hinata hizo como se le dijo, bajando el cierre de sus jeans y liberando su rígida erección. Sasuke se tomó la libertad de quitarse la camisa mientras ella pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de su pecho, adorando la dureza y musculatura de él.

"¿Todavía piensas que no somos el uno para el otro?", preguntó ella descaradamente mientras bajaba y se sentaba sobre su falda con una pierna a cada lado, su vagina suspendida delante de la cabeza de su verga.

Los dedos de Sasuke se hundieron en sus caderas mientras la embestía hacia arriba, gimiendo al entrar en ella, apretando los dientes al sentir su carne cálida y húmeda envolviéndolo, llevándolo todo adentro. "Nunca pensé…". Era tan difícil hablar, tan difícil pensar. Él embistió hacia arriba nuevamente, quitándole el aliento. "Nunca pensé eso".

"¿Entonces por qué esperaste hasta esta noche para venir a mí?". Hinata se mantuvo quieta, rehusando cabalgarlo hacia el orgasmo hasta que le respondiera. Sabía que estaba jugando con él, sabía que él no podría soportarlo mucho más.

"Porque", dijo, mientras se le achicaban los ojos, la parte primitiva de su cerebro registrando enteramente el hecho de que su pareja sexual se estaba refrenando de él. Sus dedos se hundieron más profundamente en sus caderas mientras la embestía con un movimiento suave y poderoso que ambos encontraron altamente estimulante. "Porque", dijo entre dientes, "quería estar seguro de que tú me querías aquí". La embistió nuevamente, ganándose otro jadeo femenino. "Pero he decidido que me quedaré contigo, sin importarme nada más".

Hinata sonrió lentamente. Recompensó su inesperada respuesta con una cabalgata dura y enérgica. Él gimió, su lengua salió instintivamente para enrollarse en su pezón, tirando de él, haciéndolo girar con sus labios y lengua.

"Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha", susurró ella mientras lo montaba, su carne pelada chupando su verga una y otra vez, el sonido pegajoso de sus carnes uniéndose retumbando en la habitación. "Te amo tanto".

Pocas cosas podrían haber penetrado en el cerebro de Sasuke en medio de un intenso apareo, pero esas palabras eran las primeras de la lista. Sus ojos oscuros se agrandaron al dejar su pezón y mirarla directo a sus ojos claros. "Entonces cásate conmigo, Hina, porque yo también te amo, corazón".

Hinata sonrió ampliamente, doblándose hacia adelante para besarlo en los labios. "Empezaba a pensar que nunca me lo pedirías".

"No quiero que vuelvas a Atlanta", dijo con acento dominante, mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella. "Ni ahora, ni nunca".

"Lo sé. No me iré".

Él gruñó arrogante. Era toda la conversación inteligente que un hombre muy caliente podía mantener de una vez. Especialmente cuando dicho hombre estaba enterrado hasta el fondo dentro de la mujer de sus sueños.

Con un sólo y fluido movimiento, se paró, envolviéndola con sus brazos, sus cuerpos aún unidos, y la llevó hasta la cama. Subiéndose sobre ella, detuvo sus acciones amatorias lo suficiente como para gruñir una última orden. "No más pastillas anticonceptivas".

"¿Quieres que tenga un hijo tuyo?", susurró ella.

Él sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Hinata rió nerviosamente, tomándolo como un sí. Abrió bien las piernas, dándole fácil acceso a la carne que necesitaba. Sasuke la penetró profundamente, gimiendo al volver a entrar en ella, y la montó hasta que los dos perdieron la consciencia.

.

.

.

.

Al fin se dijeron lo que sienten Yeah!


	14. epilogo

**LA OBSESIÓN**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo

Cinco años después

Sasuke se paró en la cima del monte en la luz púrpura de la mañana, reflexionando sobre la gloriosa vida que llevaba. Cinco años de matrimonio con la mujer que amaba, carreras exitosas para ambos, dos preciosas hijas, y ahora Hinata le dijo que estaban esperando su tercer hijo que haría su aparición en este mundo cerca de Navidad.

La vida había sido decididamente buena con ellos, los había bendecido, y por suerte daba toda la impresión de que seguiría haciéndolo. Aún sus amigos habían encontrado la suerte. La mejor amiga de Hinata, Ino, y el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, se enamoraron y se casaron unas semanas después de conocerse. Ino había retenido la tenencia de Moegi, Naruto y ella habían tenido otro hijo juntos, y su elegante departamento de familia de cuatro estaba a cinco minutos a pie del de los Uchiha.

La mirada de Sasuke vagó de la vista bajo la montaña hasta donde yacía el cuerpo desnudo de su durmiente esposa. Sonrió lentamente, pensando para sí que la vida estaba llena de mordaces ironías. Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana o incluso un día antes de conocer a Hinata que cinco años después estaría parado desnudo en la cima de una montaña escocesa celebrando su quinto aniversario de casados con la mujer más sensual que había visto en su vida, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Pero eso fue lo que pasó realmente.

Sasuke volvió donde dormía su mujer y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron cuando ella se despertó lentamente y se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, queriendo que sea parte de ella.

Se le subió encima, enterrándose en su calidez, sabiendo que no pasaría un día en el que no le agradeciera al destino por traerle a Hinata.

Sasuke era, después de todo, un hombre de lo más sensato.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

E aquí el final TT_TT estoy acabando varias de mis adaptaciones por eso toy un poco triste


End file.
